


Ten Years Strong

by RovakPotter82



Series: Rovak Series [4]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 38,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RovakPotter82/pseuds/RovakPotter82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roger and Novak's lives as husbands, fathers and as a player and a coach for the 2018 ATP tour season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Christmas Announcements

It was nearly three in the afternoon when Roger and Novak, plus Rosie and Theo, drove into the city of Belgrade. “Do you remember how to get to Mum and Dad's?” Novak asked.

“Yes, I do,” Roger said. Novak let out sigh as they made twists and turns on the streets before getting to the neighborhood area where his parents' house was located.

“What if we get there and there's paparazzi?” Novak asked.

“They take pictures of us getting out of the car,” Roger said. “Your dad said they're not allowed on the driveway and the driveway is pretty long,” he said.

“Maybe we should have stay in Monte Carlo,” Novak said. 

“And let the kids miss out on snow?” Roger asked gesturing to the snow covered city. It would be the first time the kids did experience snow. “Every thing will be fine,” he said. He took a hold of his husband's left hand and kissed the wedding band there. “For better or worse, remember?”

“I do,” Novak said repeating the phrase he said at the ceremony a little over two years ago. “Something I've been thinking about.”

“What?” Roger asked as they pulled onto the street the house was on. 

“Since, you know, we're out as a married couple, I was wondering about having a bigger wedding some time in the future.”

“Really?” Roger asked, keeping a sharp eye out for paparazzi.

“Yeah. That way, we could invite everyone we want to and not just a handful of people,” he said. “We could have it in Switzerland or somewhere gay marriage is legal now. I bet Andy would love it if we got married in Scotland,” he said. Roger chuckled as they approached the house.

“Yeah, he would love it,” Roger said. He noticed there weren't that many paparazzi camped out. “Not many paps out,” he mentioned.

“Maybe they gave up,” Novak said as Roger pulled into the long winding driveway. “Well, there are a few across the street.” The paparazzi couldn't tell who was driving the car anyway. The windows were tinted. Roger parked the car and turned it off. 

“Ready?” he asked. As soon as they would get out of the car, those paps across the street were going to spread the word.

“Let's get this over with,” Novak said. They both looked behind them to see the twins were up. “Ready to see Gamma and Gampa?” he asked. They squealed with delight before their two dads got out of the car. The paparazzi across the street sprung into action when they got out. Snapping away, staying on the sidewalk and not crossing onto the Djokovic property. Roger leaned back into the car and honked the horn. About a minute went by and Dijana came out squealing with delight.

“Hey, you made it!” she shouted and she hugged her son in law. “Did you bring the kids?”

“Oh, shoot, Roger, the kids,” Novak said before Roger opened the back door and Theo saw her.

“Gamma!” he shouted. 

“Very funny, Novak,” Dijana said before leaning in to unstrap her grandson. Srdjan was outside as well and gave his son in law a pat on the back before smiling at the sight of his grandson. Rosie was unstrapped by Novak while Roger and Srdjan unloaded the trunk.

“Think you brought enough stuff?” Srdjan asked Roger.

“Probably not,” the Swiss said before his father in law spotted a pap getting a bit too close. Srdjan starting yelling at him in Serbian and they backed away. 

“Let's get the kids into the house before they get cold,” Dijana said and she and Novak headed into the house, Novak carrying the baby bags and his own. Roger and Srdjan managed to get all the luggage from the trunk.

“Is that a playpen?” Srdjan asked.

“Yeah. I'll come back out to get it,” Roger said. “I'll have to come back and check the car anyway. We always leave something we need in it,” he said. He and Srdjan went into the house with the luggage. Roger looked into the living room to see Novak hunting through one of the baby bags. Theo crying as all get out. “Lose something?” he asked over his crying son. Dijana was at the moment trying to calm him as Rosie sat on the sofa.

“I can't find Mr. Wiggles,” Novak said before looking through the other bag.

“Mr. Wiggles?” Srdjan asked.

“Mr. Wiggles is Theo's stuffed dog he can't live without,” Novak said. “As you can see,” he said gesturing to his crying son. “I know I packed it,” he said taking Theo from his mother.

“Well, I’m going back to the car to get the play pen. I'll look on the floor,” Roger said before heading out to the car. The paparazzi took more pictures of Roger as he got the playpen from the trunk. He put it against the car and opened the back door. He bent down into the car and found Mr. Wiggles on the floor. Theo must have gotten him from the bag. He let out sigh as he snatched it from the floor and closed the door. He closed the trunk before grabbing the playpen just as Novak came out, apparently still in hysterics about the missing Mr. Wiggles, but relaxed seeing Roger had found him.

“Oh, thank God,” Novak said taking the dog. He went to turn, but Roger stopped him, blocking him against the car. “Roger, the press.”

“Hey, we got to get used to them,” Roger said. “Besides, I haven't kissed you today yet,” he added before leaning forward and placed a soft kiss on his husband's lips. There was faint clicking as they heard, but ignored, the cameras across the street. Novak moaned softly as Roger pulled away, sucking on his bottom lip. “Give them something to talk about for a few days.” Novak chuckled before turning around to get back in the house and Roger gave his butt a love tap. 

“Hey, watch it,” he said. The door closed, keeping them out of sight of the paparazzi.

“Get used to it. Every time you don't listen to me when I coach you, I’m slapping your butt,” Roger said. “No matter where we are,” he added.

“You mean...?”

“Even on the practice courts,” he said. Novak cleared his throat as Roger took the playpen up to their guest room. 

“Oh, Roger. Marko isn't staying here for Christmas so you can put the twins in his room if you want,” Dijana said.

“We have the baby monitor, Roger, so that's doable,” Novak said. Roger smirked as he knew his husband was thinking the same thing. Their own room meant, more private time. Their guest room was connected to Marko's room by a bathroom, but still. 

He took Mr. Wiggles to Theo who had calmed down and then let out a squeal of delight when he saw his dog.

“Wiggles,” the two year old boy said as he snatched it from his father. He left his children in the capable hands of his parents and took some luggage up to his old childhood room. He got up there and let out a sigh before putting the bags on the floor. When he straightened, he noticed that there was something different.

“The bed is bigger,” he said. Roger chuckled as he came into their room after putting together the play pen. If necessary, they could pile pillows on the big bed and the twins could sleep there. “Wonder if ...”

“Mom?” Roger guessed as they put the luggage around the room. Novak chuckled as Roger embraced him from behind. “We'll fit better on the bigger bed,” he said. Novak hummed softly before Roger turned him around and they kissed. The Serb moaned wantonly as the Swiss back him up against the bed. “Want to test the bed?” he asked. All Novak could do was nod his head and Roger lifted him onto the bed. Roger pulled off his pullover before pulling off Novak's then covered up the Serbian body with his own.

“Roger,” Novak moaned when Roger's hips connected with his. They bumped and grind against each other, moaning into each others mouths. Novak let out a sharp cry when Roger reached down and cupped his balls. Just then there was a knock on the door and they both groaned in despair. 

“I've got two little kids who want their daddies,” Dijana said before they heard the receding footsteps.

“I guess we should go then, huh?” Novak asked breathless. Roger chuckled before getting off his husband. 

“We'll finish tonight,” Roger promised before leaving the room. He was better at getting his composure together than Novak was. When Roger got downstairs, Novak's Aunt Mira was in the living room.

“Roger!” she exclaimed. She hugged him with the same enthusiasm that she had that first Christmas she met him. “Where's Novak?”

“He'll be down shortly,” Roger said, his aunt in law having no clue what he meant by the comment. He found his daughter Rosie being entertained by his cousins. Theo was getting wet kisses from Srdjan. Roger chuckled as Rosie put her hands up to her papa and he gladly picked her up.

“I want kisses,” she demanded and Roger gave her some before she let out a shrill of protest and pointed to Srdjan paying attention to Theo. Roger took her over and held her out.

“Trade?” he asked his father in law. Whether Srdjan liked it or not, Rosie was his grandchild too. He noticed Srdjan seemed hesitant to hand over his grandson. “She's your grandchild too, Srdjan,” Roger said being firm with his father in law. Srdjan sighed as he handed Theo to Roger and then took Rosie from him.

“Gampa,” Rosie said and Roger saw some warmth come through Srdjan's face. He had been noticing over the two years since they had the twins that Srdjan didn't really pay attention to Rosie as much as he did with Theo. Sure, he held her at times, but he always saw him with Theo more than Rosie. Time for that to change. Especially with her getting older.

Later that night, the twins were in bed and their hosts were asleep, Roger and Novak took up where they left off in the afternoon; Novak underneath Roger. Novak moaned as he husband brushed his lips around on his skin. “Roll over onto your stomach,” Roger demanded. Novak rolled over, the sheet bunching around his waist. Roger spread his legs and pulled the sheet down. He gave the ass a little love slap and Novak gasped out a moan. Roger then kissed where he smacked before kissing his way up Novak's spine.

“Oh, God, Roger,” Novak moaned as Roger kissed underneath his ear. He moaned into the mattress as Roger entered two lubed fingers into his ass. He didn't even hear Roger pop open the lube. He moaned as the two fingers circled around inside him before a third finger entered him. “Oh, God, please fuck me,” he pleaded. Roger chuckled as he pulled out his fingers and tore open a condom. He rolled it on his cock and pulled apart Novak's legs more. Novak was now laying spread eagle, Roger with his legs over Novak's thighs as he eased into Novak's ass. “Roger,” Novak moaned. Roger didn't stop until he was all the way in, until Novak could feel his hips against his ass. Novak moaned as Roger didn't wait and started to thrust in and out. Novak moaned at each thrust as Roger held onto his hips. They couldn't have done this position in the smaller bed. 

“Oh, baby. You feel so good,” Roger said before leaning down to cover Novak's body with his. It caused his thrusts to change angles and Novak whined out.

“Roger,” he moaned as the Swiss peppered kisses on his neck. He turned his head and they kissed passionately as Roger continued to thrust in and out. Roger moved one of his hands to lace his fingers with Novak's hand while the other went underneath the Serb. Novak gasped out a moan when Roger's hand grasped his cock. “Yes, yes,” he canted. At thirty, Novak took a little longer to come, but he was quick for his age. Then again, he always came quicker with either Roger's cock inside him or Roger's hand around his cock. And he had both. Novak came suddenly, the sound of his gasped moan muffled by the mattress. Roger was a bit slower to come. Hey, he was thirty six. Cut the guy some slack. He let out deep, guttural moan as he came and he laid on top of Novak. “Oh, God that was good,” Novak said. Roger chuckled as he kissed his neck. “You think I can get my legs back together?” he asked. Roger grunted as he pulled out of Novak and his husband let out a sigh of relief before turning around onto his back. He pulled the soiled sheet off him and tossed it onto the floor. 

“Our first night and your mom's already got to change our sheets,” Roger said. 

“I'll do it for her,” Novak said. Roger pulled the comforter over them and they settled down for a good night's sleep. “I love you,” he said.

“I love you, too,” Roger said before kissing Novak on the head.

 

The next morning, Dijana came downstairs to find her son doing laundry. “You're doing laundry?” she asked. 

“Yes,” Novak said before putting the lid on the washer down.

“One of the kids isn't sick, are they?”

“No, these are mine and Roger's sheets.”

“Well, why are you washing them?”

“Uh.... they got dirty and Mum if you can't figure out how they got dirty, you shouldn't ask,” he said before pushing a button. Dijana saw her son with a blush over his face and she chuckled.

“He's still got it?”

“Oh, my God, yes,” Novak gasped out and his mother chuckled as he left the laundry room.

The Djokovic Christmas dinner started off without a hitch. The last few days, the number of paparazzi grew. They took pictures of everyone coming and going from the Djokovic home. The twins were a hot item for the Serbian press. Despite being sheltered in the house, there was a moment when Novak came out carrying Rosie greeting Aunt Mira. The twins' conception was explained in a press release. 

Roger and Novak looked to each other from across the table and deemed it was time. Novak tapped his glass and then stood up. “Uh, I have an announcement to make,” he said. 

“Oh, my God! You're pregnant!” Marko quipped causing everyone to laugh.

“Mum!” Novak protested as Roger laughed hysterically. 

“Marko!” Dijana shouted. They were grown men, yet they still acted like children.

“Anyway, uh, I’m not sure if Mum told you, but Marian has decided to retire from coaching to spend more time with his family.”

“She did,” Mira said. “Are you going to continue to play?”

“Until my body gives out at least,” Novak said, “and I wanted to tell you guys that I have found a replacement coach.”

“You have?” Djorde asked.

“Roger's agreed to be my coach,” Novak said and everyone was silent. “Someone say something,” he said.

“That's great,” Dijana said. “You can take the kids with you on tour,” she added.

“Yeah, we had thought of that,” Novak said. “Problem is, some of my sponsors have dropped me because I’m gay,” he said. “I lost UniGlo as my apparel sponsor.”

“But....” Roger started to say, “Mirka says she's called out to Adidas and Nike to sponsor you.”

“Well, if Nike is in the running and they find out Roger's coaching you, yeah, they're going to sponsor you,” Djorde said.

“And Mirka may have already dropped my name,” Roger said causing everyone to chuckle. “Look, the point is, anybody who drops you, is going to be an idiot.”

“See? That's why I married him,” Novak announced causing everyone to laugh. Roger smiled at Novak from across the table. Things were already starting to feel better.  
End of Chapter One


	2. Australian Open I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger and Novak tackle their first Grand Slam together as a couple and as player and coach.

Chapter Two: Australian Open I

It's been two days since Roger and Novak had landed in Australia. They had already been on the courts in Rod Laver arena for practice. There were more photographers there than for the new hot shot tennis player from France, Jaques Louvernt. It was now Monday. The start of the tournament. Novak was scheduled to play his first round match the next day. They had a scheduled press conference together in the afternoon the day before. 

Commentator Booth

Patrick McEnroe: Well, I think everyone is going to be talking for the next several years about this guy, Novak Djokovic. He came out to the world after a photo of him and Roger Federer in an intimate embrace surfaced.

Chris Evert: You're right, John. When Federer came out in 2016, everyone was just astonished and remember when he was asked on whether or not he had a boyfriend, during Wimbledon of that year?

Patrick McEnroe: I do remember. I remember him saying it in a sneaky way too, 'I have someone special.' We had no way of knowing that it was Djokovic and that they have been in a relationship since 2008.

Brad Gilbert: I think everyone was in shock when that part was announced. They were both still active players back then and have come across each other numerous times in the seven years they were together.

Chris Evert: And nothing changed between them. You look back at all of their matches they played against each other, those were some of the best matches they played in their careers.

Patrick McEnroe: It's like they brought out the best in each other. So, what do you think of Djokovic's chances winning the Australian Open? He's going for his seventh Australian Open title and this is always his best Grand Slam.

Brad Gilbert: Well, I don't think anyone will ever forget that nearly six hour finale with Rafael Nadal back in 2012 and I see Djokovic doing well because it's a hard court and he is the best hard court player I've seen. That being said, his portion of the draw is going to be tough. He has some old friends and some new blood in his draw. There's even a possibility of him playing his brother, Marko and if all goes well, I see Novak getting to the semifinals and playing the French phenom, Jaques Louvernt. This kid has got power and skill and he could be dangerous for Djokovic.

Chris Evert: Well, I think everyone is talking about the upcoming press conference that Djokovic and Federer will be doing together. They said that they'll do one before each tournament to get everything out of the way. That's coming up on air later on ….....

 

Novak sighed as he looked out to see all the reporters. “Full house out there,” he said to Roger. Roger looked out as well and he chuckled. “I don't think I've had a full house before.”

“We'll be fine,” Roger said.

“Should we walk out holding hands?” he asked Mirka causing her to look up from her Blackberry.

“Only if you want to,” she said. “You guys ready? Looks like they're all drooling out there,” she said.

“Might as well get this over with,” Novak said. Roger gave him a kiss before the two of them walked out. Flash bulbs went off as they got to the seats. Roger actually pulled out Novak's chair for him and waited until he sat down before sitting himself. “Hello. Thank you for coming,” he said.

“First time I think I’m nervous,” Roger commented as he sat down. The reporters chuckled as the flash bulbs stopped. “We'll take questions, but if we don't like the question, we won't answer it.”

“Do you think being married to Novak you'll be able to coach him better?” one reporter asked.

“Absolutely. I also think that having been with him throughout his successful years will help too. I've grown accustomed to his playing style and I can work with him on some things that need tweaking. Just little things,” he added and every one chuckled.

“You have your twins here with you , correct?”

“Yes, that's correct,” Novak said.

“Will they be seen in public during the tournament?” 

“Uh, well, on my days off we'll probably have family outings, but we'd rather not have a dozen photographers chasing us.”

“How have they've been handling the paparazzi?”

“They're just two. I don't think they know what's going on,” Roger said.

“Is Pierre here?” another reporter asked about the family dog.

“Pierre is a bit old for traveling now,” Novak said. “I'm surprised he's still around. Poor thing can't even get up the stairs anymore.” Everyone laughed. 

“I get tired watching him cross the room,” Roger commented and Novak laughed.

“With two toddlers in the house, do you still have a sex life?” Novak chuckled causing Roger to look over at him and everyone to laugh.

“Sort of,” Novak said.

“What do you mean 'sort of'?” Roger asked causing everyone to chuckle.

“The kids like to interrupt us,” Novak commented, “and that is all I’m going to say.”

“Would you consider having another wedding that's more public?”

“So glad you asked that,” Roger commented and every one laughed. “We are planning a much bigger wedding. Not sure if it will be this year or next, but with more countries legalizing gay marriage, we have more places to chose from.”

“Do you think you'll wait until Switzerland legalizes gay marriage? There's talk of them getting it through the courts.”

“Uh, well, it depends on how long it takes to get through,” Roger said.

“Did you ever get nervous when playing each other when you were secretly together?”

“I was nervous the first time we played each other after becoming a couple,” Novak said. “I had butterflies in my stomach because we had spent the night before that match together and it was still fresh in my mind.”

“I was in his head all day,” Roger commented. After a few more questions, one reporter asked something they didn't expect.

“Can we get a little kiss?” she asked and everyone else chuckled as Novak sucked in his teeth, rubbing his neck.

“This one is not that big on PDA,” Roger said gesturing his head toward Novak.

“You'll have to catch us when we're least expecting it,” Novak said and the female reporter groaned in disappointment.

 

Novak sighed as he and Roger came back to their suite. Lynette stood up from her chair. “Saw your guys' interview. Very cute.” They both chuckled as they put their bags down. “Did she really ask you guys to kiss?” she asked.

“She did,” Roger said. “Hey, if they want to see us kiss, we'll do it in our own time,” he said.

“No, they'll just follow us every where we go until we do kiss,” Novak said.

“They're going to do that anyway,” Lynette said and Roger gestured to his mother.

“See, that's what I said,” he said.

“Well, I blame you. If you hadn't kissed me in front of the paparazzi in Serbia last month,” Novak started to say.

“Roger,” Lynette scolded.

“I hadn't kissed him the whole drive up there. Besides, you noticed they hadn't bugged us the whole time we were there since I kissed you.”

“He's right,” Novak said. “They kept their distance after we kissed that day.”

“Great. Then we can kiss in public again, right?” Roger asked and Novak chortled. Lynette laughed as she gathered her things.

“The kids are fed and are in bed. See you tomorrow,” she said before she kissed them good night.

“Goodnight, mom,” they said together and she laughed heading out the door. Roger locked the door behind her before turning around to look at his husband. The day's press stuff had taken his toll on him. Besides the press conference, they had other interviews with sponsors, such as Novak's new clothing sponsor, Nike. Novak was tired. Dead tired and here comes Roger with that look in his eyes. The kids were asleep and he had one thing on his mind.

“I love you,” Roger said before kissing Novak. The Serb moaned softly as Roger's arms wrapped around his body. It wasn't long until Roger's lips moved down his neck, nipping at his sensitive spot. Novak licked his lips as Roger moved his lips up his ear. “Do you want me to take you to bed?” his husband asked.

“Yes, please,” Novak said. Roger suddenly picked him up and put over his shoulder. Novak chuckled as Roger carried him to the bedroom. The twins were in the bedroom across the suite, so they had some distance between them. Roger tossed him onto the bed and climbed on top of him.

“Who knows when we'll have time to our selves once you start playing,” Roger said before they kissed passionately. Clothes were quickly shed because they were sure they would have a limited amount of time until one of the kids woke up. With expertise spanning their ten year relationship, Roger had a condom on and was preparing Novak with two fingers. 

“Oh, Roger, just make love to me already,” Novak said. Roger moaned as he kissed down Novak's neck and pulled his fingers out. He pulled Novak up by the hips and spread his butt cheeks to press into him. They kissed as Roger eased into Novak and they both moaned into the others' mouths. Novak wrapped his legs around Roger's waist and grunted as his husband thrust up into him. “Oh, God, yes,” he moaned. He reached up and ran his hands through Roger's hair. Roger immediately began a slow, easy pace, bracing his knees on the bed. He slipped his arms underneath Novak and gently cupped his face, kissing all over it. Novak's hands moved down Roger's back, gliding along the muscles. Roger doesn't play any more, but he still worked out to keep in shape. 

Roger made a declaration of love into Novak's ear in his native language and after ten years together, Novak understood every word. He was now fluent in Swiss German as was Roger in Serbian. And it only took ten years. He replied in Serbian and got Roger to moan deeply into his ear. Novak held onto Roger's shoulders as he started to thrust faster into him. “Roger,” he moaned as he squeezed his legs tighter around Roger's waist. 

“Oh, Novak, so tight. You're always so tight.”

“Only for you,” he said and they kissed passionately as Roger changed angles and was hitting Novak's sweet spot with every thrust. Novak gasped out, moaning into Roger's mouth and Roger reached down in between them to grasp Novak's cock. Novak groaned into Roger's mouth as Roger's hand squeezed him before stroking his cock. They moved together in a rhythm made for the two of them. Novak gasped lightly as Roger kissed down his neck. He bent his head back more so Roger had more to nip on and his husband took advantage of that. “Oh, God, Roger,” he moaned before he came in Roger's hand. A few more thrusts and Roger was coming as well.

“Oh, God, yes,” he moaned into Novak's neck. Novak chuckled as Roger kissed him. “Sex with you is incredible.”

“Sex is great with you too,” Novak said as Roger kissed his neck. He pulled out of him and they laid there, steadying their breathing. “I love you,” he said.

“Love you, too. Now, rest up. You've got a match tomorrow.”

“Yeah, okay, coach,” Novak said curling up against Roger and he chuckled as Roger pulled the covers over them.

The next day........

Commentator Booth

Patrick McEnroe: It is the continuation of the early rounds here in Australian and match everyone is looking forward to is Novak Djokovic against Thomas Belucci. Now, Belucci has improved over the years, but against Novak, his record, their head to head is 5-1. He's only beaten Novak once and that was three years ago when Novak had his shoulder problems.

Chris Evert: I don't see Belucci getting through Djokovic. Not with Federer as his coach. I watched the two of them during their practice sessions. Novak is starting to play half his style and half Federer style.

Brad Gilbert: I know what you mean, Chris. During that practice session, Novak was hitting his service marks like Federer. He was hitting corners, going up the tee and even lining the ball up the lines with a two handed back hand that was better than his own years ago. I like the style Federer has set up his hubby with and I see Djokovic going through Belucci with no problems.

Novak was nervous. He was going through stretches in the hall as Roger was giving him last minute instruction before heading up to the players box. After Roger gave his last advice, he gave Novak a kiss. A kiss that prompted wolf whistles from the females in the hall. It broke the ice a little. Novak got his bags and Roger headed up to the player's box. “Is he okay?” Dijana asked him.

“He's fine,” Roger said. He settled into his seat next to his mother in law and the match began with the introductions. After the coin toss, which Novak won, he and Belucci warmed up. Every now and then Roger was shown on the big screen watching Novak move intently through his warm up. The commentators for the match was Mary Jo Hernandez, Andy Roddick and Sam Stosur. 

Mary Jo Hernandez: Roger and Novak have been private about their marriage and they are rarely seen giving PDA, but rumor has it that they had just kissed right before Novak came out on court.

Andy Roddick: I missed it?

Sam Stosur: Andy, we both have seen them kiss plenty of times over the years. It's okay if we miss one or two kisses.

The first set started out in Novak's favor. He broke Belucci's serve when it was 4-4 making it 5-4 and then won the next game. Set went as it did. The next set Roger noticed Novak's shoulder was acting up, again. Belucci and him took turns breaking each others' serve before Belucci kept serve and won the set. In the third set, Belucci lost focus and Novak's shoulder twinge went away. “He's okay now,” Roger said. “Shoulder tension went away.”

“Oh, good,” Dijana said. “Does that mean …?” she started to ask before Novak hit back a return that seemed eerily familiar to Roger.

“Hmm, that looked familiar,” he quipped, having a flashback to the 2011 US Open when Novak hit that fluke return against him. The crowd was cheering as Novak cleaned up the third set in 6-1. The fourth set they fought toe to toe before Novak broke Belucci's serve. 

“6-5 fourth set, Djokovic,” the chair umpire said. The crowd was cheering as Novak got ready to serve for the match. “Quiet please,” the umpire called out. Novak's first serve went wide, hitting the line and Belucci didn't even move for it. 

15-0.

“Novak's serving has improved, I'll give him that,” Roddick said. “He's hitting corners in an uncanny way like Roger used to. It's bringing back memories.”

“Good or bad?” Sam asked.

“Both,” he said and they laughed as Novak hit another serve which Belucci returned; into the net.

30-0.

Novak hit a serve into Belucci, but he returned to which Novak returned as well, but it went wide.

30-15. “No problem,” Roger mumbled. “Keep it together, Nole.”

Novak hit a serve up the T, right passed Belucci's out stretched arm. 

40-15

Novak's next serve was a body serve, but Belucci returned it and Novak hit it back. They hit a couple of passing shots towards each other before Novak hit a ball eerily familiar like Roger and clipped the line, right passed Belucci. “Game, set, match, Djokovic.” The crowd went nuts as Novak hit his last ball up into the crowd and began to wave to the crowd. He hurried over to the net to shake hands with Thomas who had a big smile one his face. “Good game.”

“You too,” Novak said before they took turns to shake hands with the chair umpire before Novak went back out to the court to wave out to the crowd.

 

End of Chapter Two


	3. Australian Open II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Novak and Roger's tenth anniversary of being a couple.

Chapter Three: Australian Open II

“Where are we going?” Novak asked as he pulled on a dress shirt.

“I don't know,” Roger said from the bathroom. “Murray just called and said to be ready at 8.”

“You mean he didn't tell you?” Novak asked as Roger came into the bedroom. “You realize that he's the Rovak club leader now since Rafa retired?” 

“I do,” the Swiss said. “He just said to be ready and he'll take us where we're going.”

“I don't trust him anymore. Not after his speech at our wedding,” Novak said. Roger chuckled.

“His speech was not that bad, sweetie. It was funny, deep and a great speech.”

“It was embarrassing.”

“Not as embarrassing as the speech Marko would have given.” 

“Point taken. He didn't give any clue as to what it is he's taking us to?” Roger pulled on a jacket as Novak tied his shoes.

“He said it was a surprise.”

“Oh, you don't think …?” Novak started to ask walking up to his husband.

“What?” Roger asked.

“Our anniversary. I know you have something planned, but what about the Rovak members?”

“They wouldn't,” Roger said slipping on his shoes.

“Ten years, Rog. We've been together for ten years. Of course they are going to do something.” Roger sucked his teeth before there was a knock on the door. He looked over at the clock and saw it was eight.

“Let's just get this over with,” Roger said. 

“Do you think our moms know?” Novak asked as they headed over to the door.

“They are probably there with the twins.” They opened the door to find Andy Murray looking a very beaming smile. “Okay, who's part of it?”

“Part of what?” Andy asked.

“The party,” the two lovers said together.

“Uh, what …?”

“Don't even try to deny it, Andy,” Roger said. “We've been together for ten years. Of course, you are going to throw a party,” he said.

“In my defense, it was your mums' idea,” Andy said. “I just handed out duty to every one in the support group.”

“So, where are we going?” Novak asked.

“The hotel was kind enough to lend us a room for the party,” Andy said. “Now, if I don't get you guys down there, everyone is going to come up here.”

“Lead the way,” Roger said grabbing the key.

Roger and Novak followed Andy down to one of the ballrooms. Andy turned at the doors and took a deep breath. “Everyone in this room is expecting some surprise when you come through the doors.”

“You want us to fake it?” Novak asked.

“That would be nice, yes,” Andy said.

“Fat chance, Murray. Open the door,” Roger said. Andy groans before opening the double doors. It seemed activity stopped in the room as Roger and Novak entered. 

“Uh, they figured it out,” Andy said and everyone groaned.

“That's because you told them!” a voice shouted. It was Marko.

“Did not!” Andy shouted back. Roger and Novak closed the door behind them and looked around the room. Everyone who supported them was in the room. Rovak members, current and former. Family and friends galore. Roger spotted Pete Sampras and his wife, along with Andre Agassi and Stefi Graff. Others were in the room. John McEnroe, Patrick McEnroe, Brad Gilbert, Chris Evert. The tournament officials didn't schedule any night matches so that the party could happen. Practically every commentator was in the room. 

Novak and Roger went around the room, greeting everyone. They caught up with their mothers who had the twins. Rosie and Theo squealed with delight seeing their daddies. Both grandmas put the twins down and they scurried over to their respective father. Roger scooped Rosie up as Novak scooped up Theo. They finished their walk through with the kids in their arms. By ten, the twins were asleep and the nannies, Marisol and Jenna took them up to the room. Roger and Novak were now in the middle of the dance floor, moving to a slow song. “You have to admit it. They pulled it off,” Roger said into Novak's ear. 

“Yeah, they did,” Novak said as they slowly twirled.

“You love surprises anyway,” Roger said. 

“So do you,” his husband quipped. Their faces were cheek to cheek as they danced around some more. 

“You want to get out of here?” Roger asked into his ear.

“You read my mind,” Novak said. When the dance was over, they managed to sneak out of the banquet room. They were waiting at the elevator when the doors opened and there stood Jaques Louvernt. He glanced down at their joined hands before leaving the elevator. They heard him muttering in French and Roger's arm wrapped around Novak's waist. “That was not nice,” the Serbian said as Roger got him into the elevator.

“Made me a bit more possessive,” Roger said.

“Hmm, I love you possessive,” Novak said as Roger eased up him against the wall and pushed the button to their floor. The elevator doors closed and Roger began to kiss his neck. “Roger, there are cameras in the elevators.” Roger groaned before pulling away and just settled for keeping his arms around Novak.

Once up in their room, Roger's lips attached to his neck. Novak moaned as they moved along his sensitive spot. “Roger,” he moaned as Roger shut their door with his foot after putting the 'Do Not Disturb' sign up. They started the trek to their bedroom, taking off their shoes. Without warning, Roger lifted Novak up bridal style and headed into the bedroom. Novak let out a shriek of delight when Roger threw him onto the bed. “Hey, I have to stay in top form for the courts. As my coach, you should know that.”

“I do,” Roger said as he started to undress. “You going to undress too? Or do I have to rip off your clothes after I take off mine?” he asked and Novak began to undress as well. Roger got down to his underwear and watched Novak unhook the belt from his pants. After he pushed them down a ways, Roger grabbed the pants and pulled them down the rest of the way, tossing them aside once they were off. He climbed onto the bed and covered Novak's body with his. Novak moaned as Roger's lips found his neck and they melded their bodies together. They spent hours making love before going to sleep.

 

Novak groaned as he entered the locker room after defeating Lukas Rosol in the second round. It was what the little jump start got for defeating Rafa in Wimbledon all those years ago. He sighed as he put his bag on the bench in front of his locker and sat down on the bench. He was rubbing his eyes with his hands when someone cleared their throat. He looked over to see Jaques Louvernt. “Can I help you?”

“No, I just need to get to my locker,” Jaques said. The young Frenchman's locker was past Novak.

“Go ahead. I’m not stopping you,” Novak said standing up. Jaques walked past Novak and opened his locker. There was some silence as Jaques and Novak went through their respected lockers. Jaques heard Novak groan and he turned to see him rolling his right shoulder. The Serbian had been known to have shoulder problems in the past. Perhaps he can use it to his advantage. Just then Roger came around the corner. “Hey, what's up?” 

“Stretching out that arm of yours,” Roger said. “I got Eli in the gym ready for you.”

“Why do we still keep him around?” Novak asked closing his locker.

“Because besides me, he knows what your body needs after a match,” his husband said. Novak chuckled as Roger gathered his bags and let him lead before they left together.

In the gym, Roger kept a watchful eye on Eli as he put Novak through his shoulder stretching. “You know, I can't do my job if you keep watching me like that, Mr. Federer,” Eli said. Novak hid a smirk behind his left arm. Eli was not allowed to call Roger 'Roger'. It was always fun hearing Eli talk to Roger like that. 

“Yes, you can,” Roger said as Eli urged Novak to stretch back his arm. “Watch that right hand, cowboy,” he quipped when Eli nearly rested his right hand on Novak's hip. “Nothing south of the equator and where is Novak's equator?”

“It's his navel, sir.”

“Good boy,” Roger said causing Novak to chuckle. Andy Roddick appeared beside Roger and began to supervise as well. 

“Hey, Nole,” Andy said.

“Hey, Andy. What's up?” Novak asked.

“ESPN wants to do a little hot fire questionnaire with you two,” Andy said. “Sam would ask you the questions, or I could.”

“We'll think about it,” Roger said as he eyed Eli's right hand. 

“Hey, watch that hand, Eli,” Andy said. The trainer scoffed as he moved his hand up to keep it off Novak's side. “You have him trained so well,” he said to Roger who chuckled.

 

Novak's journey to the semifinals was a breeze. It was a perfect run. His serve was broken a couple of times, but for every time his serve was broken, he broke right back. He only had one match that was scary and it was against Donald Young, the American, who improved his game over the years. He took Novak to five sets in the quarterfinals and nearly had Novak in the last set. Novak fought off three match points that Donald had and broke him before winning it with his service game. Novak had a day of rest before facing Louvernt in the semifinals. Roger was going to take him out to dinner to celebrate their tenth year as a couple. “Do I need to be formal?” Novak asked going through the good clothes he had packed. 

“No, just dress comfortable. The restaurant I picked doesn't have a dress code.”

“Okay,” Novak said selecting a few items from the closet. Roger eyed the knot in the towel that kept it on Novak's hips. “Ah, ah, put away that look.”

“What look?” Roger asked innocently.

“The, 'My husband is almost completely naked and I want to shag him,' look. We have dinner reservations to get to, so I'll be changing in the bathroom.” Roger sighed as he went into the bathroom and closed the door. Ten minutes later, Novak came out in casual clothes. “Okay, I’m ready.”

“Man, you look incredible,” his husband boost. Novak chuckled turning red at Roger's exclamation. “Oh, then you go and blush like that. You know I love it when you blush.”

“I do,” Novak said. They kissed before heading out for their dinner together.

 

They were on time for their reservations and were seated by a girl who had a big smile on her face. “I just think you guys are just the cutest couple,” she said handing them their menus. Novak chuckled as Roger smiled.

“Thanks,” the Swiss said.

“And your kids are just absolutely adorable,” she added causing them to smile. They always loved it when people praise their kids. 

“Thanks again,” Novak said before she scurried off. “Seems we have a fan.” Roger chuckled as he looked over his menu. Novak looked across the dining area to see other patrons watching them. “We're being watched.”

“Just ignore them,” Roger said. “Let's try to have a nice dinner together. Give them a little PDA to satisfy their hunger.” Novak chuckled as Roger reached across the table and grasped his hand. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Roger smiled before kissing Novak's hand.

Novak warmed up throughout the date and even laughed at a few things Roger said. It got them some looks, but mostly they were smiles and laughter with them.

After the date, Novak and Roger went for a walk back towards the hotel. “This is nice,” Novak said. “I'd thought that people would follow us, but they are leaving us alone.”

“That is because we told them to respect our privacy.” Roger put his arm around his husband and brought him close. “Or they're just somewhere we can't see them.”

“We should take the kids to the aquarium tomorrow,” Novak said. “Before Louvernt kicks me out of the tournament.”

“Hey, if you're going to be like that, I'll put you through a longer workout tomorrow during practice and you'll be too tired to go to the aquarium with me and the kids. You need to relax.” Novak sighed as they came to the hotel. A few photographers were outside and they kept holding hands as they walked into the hotel, a few flashes going off.

“You remember the flash that interrupted us in Paris?” Novak asked. “When my mum interrupted us?” Roger chuckled as they got to the elevator.

“Yes, I do. That was funny and creepy at the same time.” Novak leaned against the wall as they waited for the elevator. “We're going to watch some video of Louvernt. See if we can't find any weaknesses in his serves. I want you to keep your reputation as the best returner on tour.” Novak chuckled. He had played Louvernt before last year in ATP Finals. He lost but still managed to win the tournament, but it wasn't the young Frenchman he had to play for it.

“He plays a lot like Tsonga, only more aggressive.”

“That's because he's Tsonga's prodigy.” The elevator doors opened and Roger found himself being pulled into the elevator. “Eager to get back to the room?” he asked.

“Well, before we watch video, I want my husband to shag the life out of me,” Novak said before pressing the button for their floor. “It is our anniversary after all. We should do some shagging.” Roger chuckled before trapping Novak against the wall. “Ah, behave yourself. The camera.”

“Really?”

“I promise once we're in the privacy of our room you can have at me.”

And Novak did keep his promise. Once they were in the room, and after they had checked on the kids, they made love.

End of Chapter Three.


	4. Australian Open III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louvernt's behaviour is revealed and Novak and Roger have down time.

Chapter Four: Australian Open III

Novak was giddy as he walked into the shower room. He kicked Louvernt's ass on the court. He took off his towel and stepped into a private shower. He turned on the water and moaned in delight. His body was sore after the long fought battle. It wasn't as long as the final in 2012 he played with Rafa. He was 30 years old and any match that went longer than three hours was going to be hard on him. After his shower, Novak headed back to his locker in just a towel. He groaned as he stretched out his right arm, rolling it in a circular motion. He was going to need a special back and shoulder massage from his masseuse; his husband. He made it to his locker and began to dress. He was nearly done when Loverent came in from his interviews. “Good game, Novak.”

“Thanks.”

“Hope I’m as spry as you when I’m your age,” Jaques said causing Novak to chuckle. “How are you so spry?”

“Uh, good training,” Novak said.

“Your trainer?”

“My husband,” Novak said pulling on a long sleeve shirt. “Keeps me relaxed at home. Not to mention the two toddlers discovering that not only can they walk, but they can run, too,” he said. He noticed Jaques chuckling a bit before clearing his throat. “What's your game, Loverent?”

“What?”

“Well, you nearly cursed at us for holding hands last week.”

“Oh, sorry about that, I just....” he trailed.

“Yes?”

“I'm gay,” he said quietly and Novak straightened up at the revelation. “Nobody in my family knows. We're all strict Catholics.”

“Jaques, Roger's parents' were strict Catholics and look how he turned out. You can't hide behind your religion. I didn't, Roger didn't.”

“Yeah, but my family is not like your family.”

“Okay, just do what I did,” Novak said. “Pick the member of your family you're closest with and give them a hypothetical situation. If they respond the way you like, tell them you are gay. Baby steps lead to bigger ones.”

“I'm closest with my sister. We're twins.”

“There you go,” Novak said. “You get one family member on your side and the rest will just fall in.”

“Yeah, but I heard your Dad was really pissed when he found out you were gay and then finding out Fed was your boyfriend.” Novak chuckled. “I'm surprised he didn't have a stroke.”

“My mother threatened him with divorce once,” Novak said gathering his bags. Jaques chuckled as Novak turned around to look at him. “Look, if things don't really go your way, you can bring us up to your parents. Have them meet us even, or talk with our parents. The more you keep it bottled up, the more it's going to affect your playing.” The young Frenchman nodded and Novak patted him on a back. “I have to ask. Do you have a boyfriend?”

“Yeah, but he's not another tennis player. He's just someone I grew up with and we can't really be alone much.”

“Well, get your sister on your side and she could start help covering for you. My mother did it for me.”

“Thanks for the advice, Novak.”

“No problem,” he said before heading out of the locker room.

 

Roger and Novak returned to the hotel room. On the way there, Novak revealed his conversation he had with Louvernt. “No way. I didn't notice,” Roger said. 

“I didn't either. Our gaydar must be broken.”

“Mirka hadn't said anything to me about it,” his coach said and Novak shrugged. “Did you give him any advice about coming out?”

“Some. Told him to start with the person closest to him. He's going to start with his twin sister, Jaquline,” he said. Roger as they came up to the hotel room. “So, what is on the agenda today?” he asked as Roger swiped the key card through. Roger opened the door before turning to his husband. “What?”

“You just made it to your eighth Australian Open final. That is cause for celebration,” he said. Novak chuckled as Roger pulled him into the room. “The kids are with our mothers, the 'Do Not Disturb' sign is up,” Roger said putting the sign on the door and closing it. “I am going to ravage you for doing such a good job.”

“Hmm, come and get me,” Novak said before Roger was on him. Now they weren't coach and player, they were husband and husband. They kissed as if the world was going to end and clothes stood no chance against their practiced hands. Soon the clothes were leaving a trail to the bedroom and by the time they landed on the bed, they were stark naked. Novak keened when Roger's finger slid into him. He didn't even hear him open up the lube. He felt Roger hitch up his hips and groaned when a second finger slipped into him. “Oh, God, Roger, just make love to me.”

“So impatient,” Roger said. “Were you always like this?”

“You've known I was like this the moment we started sleeping with each other.”

“And yet I still married you,” Roger said into his ear before kissing him. A third finger was entered into Novak before the Serb felt something being attached to his cock. He knew the feeling of their vibrator. After ten years, they were still using it. “Oh, I want to be inside you so bad.”

“Then get in me already,” Novak snapped before pulling Roger into a kiss. Roger blindly rolled a condom onto his cock and using his left hand, pulled up Novak's hips. Novak moaned when Roger eased into him, not stopping until he was all the way in. Once he was in, Novak put his legs around Roger's waist.

“Oh, God, I love your legs around me,” Roger groaned out before starting to thrust in and out of his husband.

“God, I love your cock inside me,” Novak exclaimed and grabbed Roger's head to pull him into a kiss. They moved together in tandem before Roger reached in between them and turned on the vibrator. Novak's hips buck up into his and he groaned with the Serb. They started their pace again and moved in tandem as the vibrator worked Novak's cock. Novak moaned when Roger changed angles and began to hit his prostate with every thrust. “Oh, God, yes, yes,” he moaned out before his husband captured his mouth in a kiss. They moaned and groaned, clinging to each other as they moved together in their steady, passionate rhythm. 

Novak's orgasm hit him out of the blue and he clenched his arms and legs around Roger as he muscles clenched his cock. He let out a high moan as he bent his body up into Roger's. Roger groaned as he thrust into Novak and then came in a low guttural groan. “Oh, my God. I think I died.”

“You better not have,” Roger said into his ear.

“Why?”

“You have a tournament to win,” his husband said and Novak chuckled.

“Yes, coach,” he said before flipping them over to have Roger underneath. “Though, I’m not quite done with my husband just yet.” 

 

The next day........

Before Novak went to practice, he and Roger sat down for their ESPN hot fire questions that Sam would be asking them. They were getting miked when Sam came in with a smile. “Hey guys,” she said.

“Hey, they said together.

“I get to grill you,” she singsonged. They chuckled as she sat down and was miked up as well. “So, I got questions sent in by fans.”

“Cool,” Novak said. 

“We good to start?” the cameraman and director asked.

“You guys ready?” Sam asked.

“Do we have a choice?” Roger asked.

“No,” Sam said before the director yelled action. “So, congratulations on making it to the final, Novak.”

“Thank you,” he said.

“So, what's it like to have your husband as your coach?” she asked.

“Uh, it's different,” he said. “He's fair and easy to deal with.” Sam and Roger chuckled.

“If he does what I tell him to do,” Roger said causing Sam to laugh.

“Is it easy to coach him?” she asked Roger.

“I find it extremely easy to coach him. Knowing what his play is like over the years, it makes it a lot easier to find him his game.”

“Well, you've made it to the final again. You like this tournament.”

“I do. I love Australia and it's people. There's a nice warm atmosphere with the people.”

“Okay, so who got up for the midnight feedings when the twins were babies?” Sam asked.

“Both of us,” Roger said.

“Really?”

“We shared the wealth with that,” Novak said. The questioning happened for another five minutes, all of which may or may not make it to the final airing. 

Novak's practice was long and grueling. He was rewarded for his good work with a shoulder massage from his husband. The press and fans present were eating it up. Especially when Novak turned around to kiss Roger thanks and not just a small peck. It lasted at least five seconds, maybe more. A squeal from a fan caused them to break apart and they gathered their things together.

They arrived at the hotel a half hour later. Roger left Novak in the lobby while he went to the front desk to check messages. His Blackberry buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out. He saw a text message from Jaques. He had given the young Frenchman his number. 'Sister behind me 100%. It feels great to get this off my chest. Thanks, Novak.' Novak smiled as he replied back. 'Good to hear. You know who to call for more advice.' He put his Blackberry away as Roger came up to him with a few messages in his hands.

“You okay?” Roger asked.

“Yeah, okay,” Novak said. “So, what's on the agenda for the rest of the day, coach?”

“How about time in the pool with our two kids?” Roger suggested.

“Sounds great,” Novak said and they walked arm in arm up to the room.

 

After getting changed, the family headed down to the pool, with the kids geared up in swimmies. The twins squealed at the opportunity to swim. Most of their swim time was done at Monte Carlo, either on the beach or in the family pool. They couldn't wait to dip their toes into the new pool. “All right, who's first?” Novak asked getting into the pool. 

“Me!” Theo shouted positioning himself at the pool's shallow end. 

“Don't worry about falling under the water, Theo. Daddy will catch you,” Novak said. Theo shook his hips a little causing his dads to laugh before leaping. Novak caught him as he hit the water, keeping his head above the water surface.

“I in the water,” he said as Novak let him go to let him paddle around.

“You're a natural swimmer Theo.”

“Think we got an Olympian Swimmer on our hands, Novak?” Roger asked.

“Could be that we do,” Novak said. Rosie on the other hand was a little reluctant to jump in and Roger had to walk her down the steps in his arms. She squealed with delight though as soon as she was in the pool and was paddling around with her brother shortly. Things got really exciting when some of their Rovak support group members joined them. Sloane Stephens was quick to join them as was Petra. They both fawned over the kids as Kei arrived, ready to jump in.

“Don't you dare,” Sloane commanded causing Kei to slink off to the deep end to jump in. She took Rosie in her arms and began teaching her a special technique she used to stay afloat. They were sure some photos were taken by the pool loungers.

After an hour of swimming, Roger and Novak took the kids back up to the room. They each took turns with a kid in the shower, washing off the chlorine water. Roger ordered room service for their supper, wanting to stay in for the rest of the day. By the time Novak had the kids dressed and ready for supper, the food had arrived. Novak was feeding Rosie when he saw Roger looking at him. “What?”

“I love you,” Roger said before giving Theo some food.

“I love you, too,” Novak said. The kids giggled at their dads term of endearment. Once their bellies were full though, both started to yawn so Roger and Novak put them to bed. They were carefully laid into their playpen, slash bed. “Fastest we've gotten them down,” Novak said before they headed back into the living area of their room.

“Yep,” he said. Roger grabbed his forgotten wine glass and took a sip. He sat down on the couch and found himself with a lap full of his husband. Novak took the wine away from him and set it aside . “ I wasn't finished with that,” Roger protested, but Novak shut him up with a kiss. “Yes, I was.” Novak chuckled as Roger put his arms around his waist and pulled him close. “So, don't panic tomorrow. Isner's serve may have gotten better and he may have gotten taller.”

“He got taller?” Novak asked. “I hadn't noticed.” Roger chuckled before kissing Novak softly. “We should get to bed.”

“Yeah, I’m getting you up for an early practice in the morning.”

“Thanks for the warning,” Novak said before gasping out when Roger lifted him up in his arms. He carried him into the bedroom and got onto the bed on top of him. Novak moaned as Roger grasped his thigh with his hand. “Roger,” he moaned as Roger kissed down his neck. 

“Hmm?” Roger hummed as he crossed his lips across the Serbian neck. 

“We shouldn't. Not with the kids in the room.”

“I can move them,” Roger said.

“No, I want them in the room with us tonight. We'll jostle them awake if we move them.”

“Okay,” Roger said. He gave Novak one last kiss before they got underneath the covers and Roger reached over and turned the light out. Just as the two of them got settled, Theo let out a 'Dada' and Roger got up, stopping Novak. “You need your rest. Let me take care of him.”

“Okay,” Novak said. He fell asleep to Roger's soothing voice as he tried to calm their son.

 

End of Chapter Four


	5. Australian Open IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Novak and Roger continue on after Novak's Australian Open final.

Chapter Five: Australian Open IV

Rod Laver Arena was all a buzz for the final. Novak was so dominant at the Australian Open in his earlier years as a pro. After winning it for a fifth time in 2014, Novak lost his magic here at the pacific open. He was always defeated in the semifinals or the quarterfinals. Last time he was in the final was when he won it back in 2014. In 2015, he caught a stomach virus that made him drop out before the tournament started. He didn't recover until Indian Wells of that year. His opponent, John Isner, had made it to his first Australian Open final. “Trample him,” Roger said to Novak before giving him a kiss. Roger seated himself next to Dijana in the players box with a sigh. “You know how your son was before that match against Rafa in 2012?” he asked.

“Oh no, don't tell me.” Roger sighed out before settling into his seat.

“Could be a long night,” he said.

“Grrreeaaatt,” Dijana droned on.

The match started with Novak and John both staying on serve and going to a tie break. It was a hard fought tie break, but Novak won it, the tie break going to 12-10. The second set was the same, only Novak and John took turns breaking each others' serves. They ended up going to a tiebreak in that set again, with Isner taking it, 8-6. By then, the match was getting close to two hours because of long points. Seeing Novak breathing deep during breaks had him worried his husband was getting tired. It was then Novak made eye contact with him and pursed his lips together before waving his pinky finger at him. Roger just chuckled as the third set began.

“This is how we know Novak Djokovic is in a good mood,” Andy Roddick said as Novak started the third set. “Did you see what he did in between sets?”

“No, I missed it,” John McEnroe said.

“He blew a kiss and waved to his husband,” Andy said. They replayed it for John and the people at home, but some how it was showed on the big screen and then a shot of Roger was shown, laughing. The crowd at Rod Laver Arena was boisterous and Novak had to wait until they settled down to serve. John even got into the mix and put his hand over his heart, tilting his head. That caused Novak to chuckle. They got the third set underway. It was another tight battle, both keeping serve until John broke Novak to win the set 6-4. John was now up two sets to one.

“He looks tired,” Dijana said.

“I noticed that too,” Roger said. “I also noticed that Isner noticed too. He's going to take advantage of that,” he added. 

And boy did Isner ever do. Before Novak or Roger could blink, John was up 4-1 in the fourth set. Novak was able to keep serve and make it 4-2, but Isner went ahead at 5-2. Novak got the first point in his service game, but then John went up 40-15. He had double break point, until Novak did what he never did before; served four aces in a row. “Isner's a bit stunned about what just happened to him,” McEnroe said.

“Hitting four aces in a row? That's something Roger did all the time I think,” Andy said.

“Did he ever do it to you?”

“No, but I do know he's done at least seven times I think and one of them was against Novak.”

“Here's a trivia question for you then, Andy.”

“Hit me,” Andy said. 

“Name all the opponents that Roger aced four times in a row.”

“Uh, let's see. I know he's done it to Rafa. He did it to Tsonga, Nalbanian, Sampras and Monaco. Novak and one more, started with an S.”

“Give up.”

“Uh, yeah.”

“Stakhousky,” Mac said.

“Oh, right.”

Novak let out a sigh of relief as he sat down in the change over. He had to break Jon's serve to get back into this match. The chair umpire called time and Novak stood up, grabbing his racket and towel. He was going to do his best to stay in this match. If Isner wants to win, he's going to have to fight for it. 

John did win, but Novak made him work for it. The entire last game of the 2018 Australian Open Final, lasted twenty five minutes. Novak fought off a total of six match points and had four break points himself before John finally aced him on his seventh match point. All in all, the match was three and a half hours long. Not as along as the 2012 Final he had with Rafa, but it sure felt like it.

Novak entered the hotel room with a sigh and the runner up trophy. “Daddy,” Theo said before clambering towards him on his feet. Novak stooped down to pick up his son as Roger chuckled trying to hold back Rosie. She wanted to say high to daddy too. 

“Daddy,” she said struggling against Roger. Roger finally put her down and she made a bee line to Novak in the same fashion that Theo did. He scooped up Rosie as best as he could and headed over to the sofa. He collapsed on the sofa with them in his arms and they giggled up a storm. “You're silly, Dada,” Rosie said.

I am?”

“Yes!” Theo shouted. “Did you win?” he asked. Novak let out a sigh as he sat them on the sofa in between him and Roger.

“No, I didn't,” he said causing them to groan. “Hey, don't sound so glum,” he said pulling out his runner up trophy. “They did give me this though.” The twins gasped out delight as Novak let them take it with their hands and look at it. 

“Is this yours, Daddy?” Rosie asked.

“Yes, it's mine,” he said and she squealed. Theo was squealing too and next thing Novak knew he had two toddlers in his lap giving him kisses. He may have lost the Australian Open, but his kids thought he was winner and that was good enough for him. 

After doing post tournament press, the Federer-Djokovic family headed home to Monte Carlo. They had at least two weeks before Novak had to head to Serbia for the Davis Cup round against the United States. Then, he will be in Rotterdam for a tournament he never played before. It was interesting how Roger set up his schedule. “This is your schedule back in 2012, minus the Olympics,” he had said to him.

“Yep,” Roger said. “You remember how many tournaments I won during this schedule.”

“Six, and you made back up to number one.”

“Yep, and you are going to do the same thing this year,” Roger said causing Novak to chuckle.

“Come on. Really?” he asked.

“You don't believe me?”

“Of course, I don't.” Roger chuckled as he helped Rosie into bed. “Rog, I’m not as fit as you were back then. I’m having shoulder problems again.”

“We'll deal with those,” Roger said.

“Wimbledon, Roger?” he asked as he laid Theo into his bed.

“It's time you win it again. All of your Grand Slams are mainly Australians or US Opens. You only have two Wimbledon titles and one French Open.”

“I noticed Cincinnati is on the list as well. You know what it'll mean if I win it?”

“You will have won every ATP Masters Series tournament. Something I haven't even done,” Roger said. “I want that for you. I want you to have that record.”

“Gee and here I thought you'd want all records to yourself.”

“I've got to share some with my husband,” Roger said causing Novak to laugh. “I wouldn't have picked this schedule if I didn't think you could do it.”

“Okay, if you think I can do. I can do it.”

“That's my boy,” Roger said before kissing Novak softly. “How about we get to bed?”

“Bed sounds good,” Novak said before Roger lifted him up and carried him to their bedroom. Novak giggled as Roger carried him to the bed, but he didn't toss him onto it like he usually did. He gently set him down and began to unbutton his shirt. “What's with the slow motion?”

“We haven't made love in awhile. We're going slow.” Roger didn't give Novak time to answer. He kissed him softly before deepening the kiss. He pushed off Novak's shirt and gently cupped his face with his hands. Novak moaned as Roger's tongue begged for his mouth to open. He did and their tongues met in a very familiar dance. He moved his hands to the top button of Roger's shirt and began to unbutton it. Roger moved his lips down Novak's neck and the Serbian tilted his head to the side. 

“Roger,” he moaned as he finished opening the shirt. The lips hit his weak spot under his knees gave way. Roger caught him and grasped him close. “That always happens,” he said causing Roger to chuckle. 

“Yeah, it does,” Roger said. “I can fix it,” he said before lifting Novak and carrying him over to the bed. “I love you,” he declared.

“I love you, too,” he said before Roger eased him onto the bed. “So, I survived my first Grand Slam tournament. What's my reward?”

“Your devilishly handsome husband is going to make love to you all night.”

“All night? You going to be able to withstand all night?”

“Watch me,” Roger challenged before pulling off his shirt and got on top of his husband. “No vibrators tonight. Just me and you.”

“I can handle that. Now shut up and kiss me,” he said before pulling Roger into a kiss. His jean clad legs parted for Roger's body and their cocks rubbed into each other. Both moaned into the others' mouths and they began to finish undressing the other. Roger sat up to pull Novak's jeans off, keeping eye contact with his husband. Once he tossed the jeans, Novak sat up to work the button and zipper of his jeans. Roger helped him push them down and he kicked them off the rest of the way. He got back on top of Novak, their hips aligning perfectly. Novak moaned as Roger moved his lips down his neck again before going lower. He let out a moan as Roger nipped on his nipple. “Roger, please.”

“Shh, we'll get there,” Roger said before trailing down Novak's chest and stomach. Novak's eyes rolled up into the back of his head when Roger dipped his tongue into his belly button. Roger hooked his fingers under the waist band of his underwear. He took it off rather smoothly and licked his lips seeing Novak's cock. It was hard and leaking of precum. Novak gasped out a moan when Roger ran a finger along the underside of it. Suddenly without warning, Roger dove down and engulfed Novak's cock. 

“Oh, Roger,” Novak gasped before sinking further into the bed and his hands reached up and running his fingers through Roger's curls. His hips moved up and down and Roger's hands clasped down on his hips to stop them. “No, no, Roger.” Roger hollowed his cheeks, rolling his tongue along the head of his cock. “Oh, God, Roger, I’m going to...” Novak said before his back arched and he came in a strangled moan. Roger moaned as he swallowed what Novak gave him and he kissed his way back up to his lips. Novak moaned as Roger made love to his mouth with his mouth. He pulled away and they were both breathless. “You're overdressed,” Novak said. He ran his hand down Roger's back and eased his hands underneath the band. “I want you.”

“I know,” Roger said before getting his underwear off. The bedside drawer was opened and Roger got out the lube. He put some on his fingers before easing them into Novak. It didn't take long to prepare his husband. A few thrusts with his two fingers before adding a third and Novak was ready for him. He rolled on a condom and hitched up Novak's legs. They both moaned as Roger eased into him with one thrust. “Are you okay?” he asked him once seated into him. Novak nodded before bringing Roger's head down to kiss him as he wrapped his legs around Roger's waist. Roger moaned in surprise before grabbing Novak's hips and began to thrust slowly. Novak moaned as he wrapped his arms around Roger's neck. 

“Roger, faster,” Novak pleaded. Roger chuckled wickedly before slowing down. “No, please move faster.”

“I told you, not fast tonight. I’m making love to you. Slow, sweet passionate love.” Novak nearly came at Roger's promise and Roger then began thrusting into him again. “I love you so much, Novak,” he said before kissing him. Novak moaned as Roger thrust a little faster into him. He tightened his legs around Roger's waist, getting a groan from his husband. “Oh, you little minx.”

“You made me this way,” Novak said before Roger changed angles and he gasped out when Roger's cock hit his prostate every thrust. “Please touch me,” he begged.

'Not yet,” Roger said before unwrapping his arms from his neck and intertwined their fingers together. “I love you,” he said again before kissing Novak. His Serbian husband tightened his legs causing him to groan into his mouth. Novak noticed his thrusting got a little faster and he smirked into the kissing. Roger wrenched from his smirk and began kissing his weak spot, making him moan and hard again. “You think you've got the upper hand here?” he asked in a low, husky voice. “I am in control, understand?”

“Yes, I do,” he gasped out when Roger gripped his cock. He didn't even feel him let of his wrist. “Oh, God, Roger,” he gasped out when Roger thrust into him and pulled his cock in the same tandem. “Yes, yes, yes.”

“You close, baby?” Roger asked into his ear before grunting out when Novak's muscles spasm tight around him. Novak smirked knowing only he can make Roger grunt like that. It was grunt he did when he had to do a second serve on the court.

“Yes, yes, I am.” Roger began to do sharper, yet slow thrusts along with pumping and pulling the cock in his right hand.

“Come for me, baby,” he commanded and he bit down on Novak's neck, softly. Novak let out a cry as he came. “I love you,” Roger said before thrusting a few hard thrusts and he came as well with a strangled moan. They laid there, in each others' arms before Novak started loosen his legs from around Roger's waist. “Did I mention that I love you?”

“Three times, Coach,” Novak replied and Roger chuckled before lifting his head to look into Novak's eyes. “That was incredible.”

“Yeah?” Roger asked.

“The kids didn't wake up,” Novak said and Roger chuckled before he pulled out of Novak. He let out a huge sigh as he pulled off the condom and tied it off before tossing it into the trash can. “I thought for sure one of them would interrupt us.”

“Nope,” he said. “Usually when we're in a rush they interrupt us.” Roger pulled the covers over them and Novak curled up beside him. “So, we survived our first tournament. Only the rest of the year to go.” Novak chuckled.

“We'll do it.”

“Yes, we will,” Roger said. “Together.” He kissed Novak who moaned out in pleasure. “Still moaning when we kiss.”

“You want me to stop, Coach?”

“No, keep doing it. Means I’m a good kisser.”

“You're not too bad at the sex thing either,” Novak said causing Roger to chuckle.

“Thanks. That does wonders for my ego,” Roger said, “and my libido.”

“You're welcome. I love you, too,” Novak said. “Times three.”

End of Chapter Five


	6. Indian Wells Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger and Novak come to the US for their first US tournament since coming out. It's also their 3rd wedding anniversary.

Chapter Six: Indian Wells Anniversary

The paparazzi in the United States was much more demanding. When the Djokovic-Federer family arrived at the airport, they were waiting. Roger anticipated the onslaught of photographers, so he hired extra security for them. Novak was coming into the tournament as a strong favorite to win after winning Rotterdam and Dubai. He had a winning streak going and all the other players were looking to break it. Plus, word got out that during the tournament, Roger and Novak would be celebrating their third wedding anniversary three days after the tournament started. Roger wasn't sure what he was going to do for the dinner. They might have to make it a family affair and have room service in the hotel room.

Arriving at the hotel was even worse than the airport. The hotel security, plus their security had to put themselves between the family and the photographers. It was sheer luck that Andy Murray and Sloan Stephens were in the lobby when they came in. They helped them with their bags as Roger quickly checked them in, thanks to the very grateful concierge. Once inside their hotel room, they breathed a sigh of relief. “Wow. They are nuts here in America.”

“Could be worse when we get the US Open,” Roger said as he laid Theo down beside Rosie in their playpen. It had become their traveling bed. Novak groaned as he sat down on the bed. “Hey, we knew it was going to be worse here. It's like the paparazzi from Hollywood camped out at the airport.”

“We could just let them get a photograph of us,” Novak said. Roger chuckled as Novak extended his legs and used them to bring Roger closer to him. “So, now that the kids are down, want to make out?” he asked.

“Sure,” Roger said before getting onto the bed, easing Novak onto his back. “I love you,” he said before capturing Novak's lips in a passionate kiss. Novak moaned when his husband's right hand grasped his thigh. He was slowly easing his legs apart. He made a protesting sound causing Roger to break away. “What?”

“Just making out, right?”

“Right,” Roger said before kissing down Novak's neck.

“Then why are you spreading my legs?”

“Making out consists of body contact,” Roger said into his ear. Novak gasped out when Roger kissed the shell of his ear. “My cock rubbing on your cock. I love that,” he whispered. Next thing Novak knew, Roger had their cocks together. He gasped out a moan that Roger quieted down with his mouth. He moaned along with his husband, grasping his thigh to bring it up against his hip. “We're going to have clothed sex.”

“Unbelievable,” Novak said. 

“Don't believe it?” Roger asked. “I guarantee you that we'll both come off our brains just from humping each other.” Novak chuckled before Roger captured his lips in another kiss. He toed off his shoes before wrapping his legs around Roger's waist. “Oh, you are so going to get it,” Roger said before thrusting against him. The Serbian let out a little mewl before thrusting back up into him. Roger grunted before grasping Novak's head with his hands. “Say something.”

“Oh, God,” Novak moaned when Roger ran his hands through his short hair.

“Well, it was something,” Roger quipped.

“Bite me, Federer,” Novak said and he regretted it when Roger lowered his head and bit him. He gasped out a moan and Roger chuckled. They were both close despite only going for a few minutes. A gurgle noise caught both of their attention and they glanced over at the kids. Both were still asleep, but for how long. They both began humping each other in a frenzy and Novak suddenly cried out in pleasure. Roger was right behind him with his own groan. They were both breathing heavy as they laid down on the bed, next to each other. “Wow, and we didn't even get undressed yet,” Novak commented. Roger chuckled as Novak sat up and took off his shirt. “So, what am I going to find in here?” Novak asked as he straddled Roger's hips and fiddled with the belt.

“Messed up underwear?” Roger guessed. Novak chuckled as he began to undo Roger's belt. Roger smiled as Novak pulled it out of the loops. He glanced over to see Rosie waking up. “Novak, Rosie,” he said and Novak turned to see Rosie sitting up before standing up. 

“Daddy,” she said and Novak got off Roger with a sigh and heading over to her. He was 'Daddy' and Roger was 'Poppa'. 

“Hey, my big girl,” he said picking her up. He bounced her up and down before bringing her to the bed.

“Seriously? You're bringing her to the bed?” Roger asked. Novak shrugged as he sat down on the bed. 

“Poppa,” Rosie said as she reached over to Roger. The Swiss melted immediately at his daughter's voice and she giggled when he grabbed her playfully. 

“Hey, you'll wake up..”

“Daddy,” Theo said and Novak glared at his husband. Now both kids were up. It was going to be a long night.

The next morning....

Novak yawned widely as he stirred his coffee. It was Petra who came up to him with a concerned look. “What's wrong?”

“We didn't get the kids to bed until one last night,” he said as he sipped his coffee. “I blame Roger.”

“Why?”

“Because he got Rosie fired up and Theo woke up because his sister was having fun and he wasn't,” Novak said causing her to chuckle. “He got me fired up too and we didn't get to finish,” he added before groaning. 

“Well, seems you guys need a break.”

“No, we're fine. The kids are fine. We just can't do anything with them in the room. I keep having the recurring nightmare that I'll look over and they're watching us.” Petra chuckled before patting Novak on the back.

“Hang in there,” she said.

“Thanks,” he said. “I gotta go.” 

Novak made it to the practice court where Roger was waiting for him. He nearly sunk into his husband, giving him a hug before Roger greeted him with a kiss. They heard cameras going off the whole time. They didn't care. After a three hour practice, Roger and Novak headed back to the hotel. Just like before, there were several photographers outside. “Don't they have anything better to do?” Novak asked.

“It's the paparazzi, love. They never have anything better to do,” Roger said and Novak chuckled. Roger gave him a kiss before opening the door. Keeping a tight hold on Novak's hand, they walked into the hotel, the doorman trying his best to keep the photographers out of their way. Roger made a mental note to give him a tip the next time he saw him. Once in the lobby of the hotel, Novak let out a sigh of relief, but then groaned when he saw Mirka coming towards them, all excited.

“She has that look, Roger,” he said.

“What's up, Mirka?” Roger asked as she came up to him.

“I just got a call from Ellen,” Mirka said.

“Ellen....” Roger said, waiting for her to finish.

“Degeneres,” she said. “The gay talk show host. She wants you guys to come on the show when the tournament is over.”

“Really?” Novak asked.

“So, can I call her and say you'll do it?” she asked. Novak opened his mouth before shutting it. “Come on. It's Ellen DeGeneres,” she said.

“We'll do it,” Roger said causing Mirka to get a little too happy and he dragged Novak away from her. She got on her phone immediately to talk with Ellen's assistant to set the boys up for their appearance on the show.

“That's national television, Roger,” Novak said. 

“So are the tournaments that air on television.” 

“Okay, we can do it,” Novak said.

“Good thing cause it looks like Mirka got it all set up.” Novak looked over to where Mirka was standing and she was smiling, holding up her thumb up. They were officially on for the Ellen show.

Two days later, Novak woke up on a day off, but still with practice. However, it was their third wedding anniversary. So, when he woke up, he found Roger had ordered room service for breakfast. The twins were already fed and taken by the Serb's mother so that they could have the morning together. “I love you,” Roger said before kissing him softly. Novak let out a soft moan before Roger pulled away. 

“I love you, too. Happy Anniversary,” Novak said with a smile. He grabbed a piece of fruit from the breakfast tray and moaned in delight as he ate it. “So far, the perfect start to a wonderful day.”

“Hold that thought. I still have three hours of training to put you through today,” Roger said and Novak groaned as he sat up some more to enjoy his breakfast. “After the practice, Eli will stretch you out,” Roger said causing Novak to groan again. “Then after some quality time with the kids, the hotel is treating us to dinner at their restaurant tonight.”

“Oh, can we just skip right to that?” Novak asked and Roger gave him a kiss.

“We go through our day and we'll get to the dinner. I promise.”

“Whatever you say, Coach,” the Serbian said before digging into his breakfast.

 

Novak and Roger made it to the practice courts for their three hour session. There were more fans around than there were in Australia, Rotterdam and Dubai. They clicked away with anything that could take pictures as Novak was put through his paces by his husband. The hitting partner of Novak's was more than happy to help. He was a Swiss junior player that Roger picked to be Novak's hitting partner. He was going to turn pro next year.

It was a hot day though. Hotter than Roger anticipated and he decided to cut Novak's court practice short so his husband wouldn't collapse from heat exhaustion. Inside the air conditioned gym, Eli had him lift weights, stretch and do some yoga to keep himself in shape. After his work out, Novak headed to the locker room. He took off his work out clothes and put on a towel before heading to the shower with his toiletry bag in hand. He had time for a quick shower. He sighed in relief as the hot water ran over his sore muscles. He quickly shampooed his hair and cleaned off before letting out a sigh.

Suddenly, the curtain pulled back and he jumped in surprise. He groaned when he saw Roger standing there laughing. “You ass. You scared the shit out of me,” he said as Roger closed the curtain behind him.

“You want me to leave?” Roger asked.

“No, I don't. When was the last time we did it in a shower at a tournament?” he asked.

“Hmm, been a while,” Roger said before capturing his mouth in a kiss. Novak moaned before grunting when his back hit the shower wall. They kissed and groaned before Roger lifted Novak into his arms. Novak mewled into Roger's mouth when his magic fingers began to work around in him.

“What are you using?” Novak asked.

“Your body wash,” Roger replied before putting on a condom and easing into his husband. He had to cover Novak's mouth when the Serbian yelped out in pleasure. “I love you,” he declared into Novak's ear and his husband of three years, partner for ten, moaned out as he began to make love to him.

Fifteen minutes later, Novak was pulling on his clothes with Roger dressing up as well. “Nobody saw you come in here?” he asked.

“Nope, they did not. Well, they're used to seeing me in here. Remember, dress nice tonight. We got dinner at the hotel restaurant.”

“Yes, I do remember,” he said before pulling his tennis bag over his shoulder. “And after dinner, we might do something else as well,” he added. Roger chuckled before kissing his husband.

“I'll hold you to that,” he said.

That night, Novak and Roger were getting ready for their anniversary dinner at the hotel's restaurant. Novak decided to forgo the tie, but still wear a blazer, white shirt and slacks. “Wow, you look absolutely incredible,” Roger said when Novak stepped into their sitting room. 

“You always say that,” he said. Roger gathered his husband into his arms and pressed a soft kiss onto his lips. “I could be wearing my birthday suit and you would say that.”

“You always look incredible in your birthday suit,” Roger said. “Ready for dinner?” he asked.

“Yeah, I am.” Lynette had already stopped by to pick up the twins, so all they had to do was remember to grab their hotel room key. They held hands as they made their way to the elevator. Down at the lobby, a hotel employee was waiting for them. She smiled seeing them holding hands and led them to the hotel restaurant. 

“You may order anything you'd like on the menu. The bill will be taken care of by the hotel,” she said.

“We really appreciate this. We weren't sure what we were going to do for our wedding anniversary today.”

“No worries. We will take care of you,” she said before introducing them to the host of the restaurant. “This is Kyle, he'll take you to your table.”

“Thank you,” Novak said as she walked away. They walked hand in hand into the restaurant as their host took them to their table. Roger held out Novak's chair for him and helped him sit down. “Oh, this is really nice.” Roger sat down and their waiter came up to them with a smile. He handed them menus and took their drink orders before leaving them to let them look at their menus.

“Heard the chicken was good,” Roger said. “Think I will get that,” he said.

“I'm getting a steak.”

“Really?”

“Do you know how long it's been since I had steak?” Novak asked causing his husband to chuckle. “Too long.” 

So, are you nervous?”

“About what?” he asked.

“Ellen,” Roger said. He smirked when Novak looked up at him over the menu, his incredible eyes gazing at him. “You have to be nervous. She's always been a favorite of yours.”

“Okay, I’m a little nervous,” he said. “It's Ellen DeGeneres. You know how crazy her audience gets. They are loud.”

“We'll be fine. She won't be like the reporters at our press conferences before tournaments start, love,” his coach and husband said.

“I know, but meeting her is going to be like meeting Brad Pitt.”

“You want to meet him, Mirka can make that happen,” Roger said before looking at the menu.

“I'll be fine,” he said. Their waiter came back and they placed their orders with him. Once he was gone, Novak took a sip of his wine.

“Think of it this way, we'll gain more fans,” Roger said and Novak chuckled. 

End of Chapter Six


	7. The Ellen Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger and Novak on the Ellen Show

Chapter Seven: The Ellen Show

Novak moaned in his sleep when the arm around his waist tightened. Roger pressed his lips to his husband's neck, knowing he will wake up after that. Soon enough, Novak turned around and put his arms around his neck. “I'm up,” he said and Roger chuckled. 

“Clearly,” he said. Roger moved his hand down Novak's back and underneath the cover. Novak gasped out when Roger's hand clenched onto his ass. “Congratulations on winning the tournament, baby,” Roger said into his ear.

“You congratulated me plenty last night, Rog,” Novak said and Roger chuckled.

“Just being thorough,” Roger said. “Ellen gets us all to herself today.”

“What time do we have to be there to tape the episode?” Novak asked.

“Couple of hours,” Roger said. Novak groaned as Roger withdrew from him and got out of the bed. “Get up and get dressed.”

“Something sexy?”

“Sexy and decent for Ellen. Wear something green to bring out your incredible eyes,” Roger said as Novak got out of the bed. 

“Something that is sexy, decent and green. I can do that,” Novak said before heading over to his chest of drawers. He found the clothes he was looking for and headed into the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later, Roger and Novak were dressed and ready. They kissed the twins goodbye before heading out. A two hour drive had them arriving at the studio. They were greeted by an assistant of Ellen's and brought to a green room. “It'll be about fifteen minutes while we get you through make up and wired up with your mics.”

“All right, thank you,” Roger said. The assistant smiled as Novak sat down on the couch taking off his coat.

“I'll be back in two minutes to get you two for make up.”

“Thanks,” Novak said before getting up. “I need to use the bathroom,” he said before heading to the bathroom at the back of the room. Just has he entered the bathroom, someone shouted out at him and he screamed out, placing his back to the wall. There stood Ellen laughing hysterically. “Oh, she got me!” Novak shouted and Roger came running over. He was smiling as he found his husband on the floor in a fit of laughter.

“I got you,” Ellen laughed out. “Oh, that was great.” Roger and Novak were both laughing. “Welcome to the Ellen Show.”

Half hour later, Roger and Novak were standing back stage waiting for Ellen to introduce them. “Why did we agree to this?” he asked.

“Because she asked nicely,” Roger said.

“Wasn't nice when she scared me in the bathroom.”

“Was a little funny,” his husband said. Novak chuckled as Ellen was preparing to introduce them. They kissed softly as their host said their names. 

“Novak Djokovic and Roger Federer!” The audience applauded as they came out holding hands and smiling. Novak couldn't help but do a little dance causing Roger to chuckle and the audience to get louder. Novak reached Ellen first and gave her a huge hug. He was always a big fan of hers. He moved to the side to let Roger have his turn before they waved to the audience. They sat down, causing the music to stop, but the audience continued to cheer. “All right, settle down!” Ellen shouted and the audience slowed their applause and cheering. “We only have them for so long and then they have to be in Miami,” she said. “Welcome to the show guys,” she said.

“Thank you,” Roger said.

“Thanks,” Novak said at the same time. “I heard your audiences were loud, but wow,” he added causing everyone to laugh.

“Congratulations on winning the Indian Wells tournament,” Ellen said to Novak. This caused the audience to applaud.

“Oh, thank you,” he said. “I had a good coach,” he added and everyone laughed.

“And you guys celebrated a wedding anniversary, too.”

“Yes, we did,” Roger said and the audience clapped together. “Three years,” he added.

“But you've been together longer.”

“Ten years,” he said and the audience clapped and cheered even louder. It caused them to smile and laugh.

“They love you two and you are the best couple I've had on the show so far,” she said and they laughed. “And you have kids.”

“Yes, we do,” Novak said and a picture came up behind them on the big screen. It had all four of them with Rosie and Theo running ahead of them. The audience cooed at the picture. “Theo and Rosie.”

“How old are they?” Ellen asked.

“They'll be three in June,” Roger said.

“They are so adorable,” she said and they beamed with pride.

“We always love it when people praise our kids.”

“They are so cute,” she added, “and so are you guys. I heard you were going to be in California and I just had to have you on the show.” Roger and Novak chuckled. “I'm being told we have to go to commercial,” she said and the audience groaned. “We're coming back,” she said. “We'll be back after these messages.” 

As the crew went to commercial, Ellen leaned over to Novak. “You are quite the dancer,” she said.

“Thank you,” he said. “I like to dance.”

“What about him?” she asked about Roger.

“Not so much,” Novak said and Roger chuckled. They talked for a few minutes before they came back from commercial.

“We're back with Novak Djokovic and Roger Federer. I wanted to talk about the photo,” she said and they glanced at each other. “I'm talking about the one that outed you two.” They both groaned in despair as the photo came onto the screen. The picture was of Novak and Roger, both in white, in the locker room, in a passionate embrace, mouths locked together in a deep kiss. “Has the culprit been caught? The one who released the photo?”

“No. We still have no idea who took it and released it,” Roger said.

“I want to know why they waited so long to release it,” Novak said. “That photo is from 2012.”

“Really? They waited five years to release the photo?” she asked.

“For some reason,” he said.

“Now, judging from the attire you two are wearing, this was taken at Wimbledon.”

“Yep,” Roger said.

“I know when it was taken during the tournament too,” Novak said.

“Was it before or after he beat you?” Ellen asked the audience laughed.

“After,” Novak said and they all laughed. “But it was before our shower,” he said which caused Roger to grab his arm. “Oops,” he said slamming his hand on his mouth and the audience went nuts.

“You guys took a shower together?” she asked.

“Only to conserve water,” Roger said.

“Uh, huh,” Ellen quipped and everybody laughed. “How often did you two conserve water at a tournament?” she asked. Novak couldn't help but answer with an answer.

“At a Grand Slam or regular tournament?” he asked and the audience went even crazier that caused Roger to turn a bit red. Novak just laughed.

“Wow, okay,” she said. She noticed Roger with his head in his hand. “It's the Ellen show. You're bound to get embarrassed,” she said.

“Yeah,” he said. 

“So, basically every tournament you guys both played in, right?” she asked.

“Yes,” Novak said and the audience laughed.

“And on that note, we're taking a break. When we come back, we're going to play a game,” she said.

During the commercial break, Novak and Roger got up as they set up the game, Know or Go. Ellen explained it to them as they watched the set up and then called audience members to come up. Three women, Amber, Megan and Tracy were called up. They were giddy and happy as they came down the stairs to the stage. They hugged Ellen and then the girls before being taken up to the game tower to stand on their circles.

“And we're back with Roger and Novak. We're going to play Know or Go. If the contestant gets it wrong, we push this button and down they go.”

“Sounds dangerous,” Novak said.

“Yeah, it's why we love it,” she said and everyone laughed. “I'm going to ask questions and we'll keeping asking questions until they are all down. The last one to go down, will get tickets to this years US Open in New York,” she announced. “Are we ready?”

“Yes,” the contestants said.

“All right. First question is for Amber,” Ellen said. “In 2012, Roger won the Wimbledon Championships to take his Major titles to 17, at the time,” Ellen said. “What is Roger's birth date?” she asked and everyone chuckled.

“Augusteigtthnineteeneightyone,” she said all at once.

“I'm sorry, can you say that again?” Ellen asked causing everyone to chuckle.

“I heard it,” Roger said. “It was close together, but I heard it.” Everyone chuckled as Amber took a deep breath.

“August, 8 1981,” she said calmly.

“Correct,” Ellen said and she jumped up and down. “Careful, the floor might give way if you jump up and down on it,” she said and the audience to laugh. “Next question is for Megan. Novak was 12 years old when war broke out in Serbia, uh then Yugoslavia and he had to bunk with family. What year did this all happen?”

“Oh, uh, 1998,” she said.

“Nope,” Novak said causing her to shriek.

“Why don't you push it since you told her it was wrong?” Ellen suggested. Novak reached over causing Megan to squeal.

“She really doesn't want me to push it,” Novak said. “Ready?”

“No!” she shouted.

“Too bad,” Novak said before pushing the button. Megan let out a scream as she fell and the other girls got scared. “Does Tracy get a chance?” he asked.

“She does. Do you know the answer, Tracey?” Ellen asked.

“1999,” she said.

“Correct,” Novak said and she let out a holler.

“Amber, Roger is an 18 Grand Slam winner. What did his country give him as a gift after he won his first Grand Slam?”

“Uh, oh, a cow,” she said. 

“Not many people get that right,” Roger said. 

“She did,” Ellen said causing the audience to laugh. “Tracy, Roger and Novak spent most of their relationship in secret. Where did Roger take Novak for their first public date?”

“Oh,” Roger and Novak groaned. 

“Not many people saw us,” Roger said. “It was the reason I chose the specific place,” he added.

“Happened in Melbourne,” Novak hinted.

“No hints,” Ellen scolded and Novak shrugged.

“It was a restaurant,” Tracy said.

“Yes, but that wasn't the question,” Ellen said causing everyone to chuckle. “Do you the name of the restaurant?”

“No,” Tracy said in shame.

“My turn,” Roger said reaching for the button. Tracy let out a shriek before his hand made a connection. “I didn't even touch it yet,” he said and everyone laughed. 

“Sorry,” she said but she let out another shriek when she fell. Amber was giddy as she clapped.

“Amber, do you know the name of the restaurant Roger took Novak for their first public outing?”

“The Grove,” she said.

“Correct. You win!” Amber shouted out in delight. “Though, there's only way to come down from there,” Ellen said and she groaned. “Ready?” Amber squealed as Ellen reached for the button. She yelled out as she fell down. The three of them came out from behind the game with smiles on their faces. “Amber, you lasted than everyone else, but it doesn't matter because all three of you are going to the US Open this year,” she said and the girls got excited. An assistant handed them tickets to the US Open. “Of course, this wouldn't be the Ellen Show if I didn't give tickets to everyone, so you're all going!!” The audience cheered and applauded as more assistants came out with tickets for everyone.

Hours later, Roger and Novak were on a plane heading to Miami. Novak had a first round bye, so they had an extra day before Novak had to be on court for a match. Roger was watching Novak's performance from the Indian Wells final looking for things to fix or change. He look across from him and saw Novak was fast asleep. The kids were already in Miami with his mom and the nannies. There was no reason for them to be in California while they did the Ellen show.

Roger put the video away and got down on his knees beside the row Novak was sprawled out on. His shirt had rode up when he rolled over and Novak's side was exposed. It had become a recent favorite spot of his to kiss, lick or nip his husband. Roger blew on Novak's side causing his husband to groan. “Roger, stop it,” he muttered. The Swiss chuckled before kissing the exposed skin. “Roger,” Novak complained. Roger put his mouth up to Novak's ear and gave it a kiss. Before Novak could protest, Roger whispered into his ear.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Novak said back. “Can I go to sleep?” Roger chuckled before getting up and then putting a blanket over his husband. He sat back down in his seat and reclined back. He let out a sigh as he put his head back and closed his eyes.

End of Chapter Seven


	8. French Open I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger and Novak take one last step in their relationship in France.

Chapter Eight: French Open I

After winning Indian Wells, Novak found himself with one more title, Madrid. He was pretty proud of himself because he beat the new Spain tennis star, Pedro Sanchez. He was supposed to be the next Rafael Nadal. Though Rafa said he plays a bit too much like him, so he was able to predict his next moves. After a week off, the family found themselves in France for the French Open and Novak was the defending champion. Novak and Roger arrived in Paris first before the twins. It was a new routine they were trying. Novak groaned as he put his bags on the floor of their hotel room. He moaned when Roger wrapped his arms around him from behind. “I love you,” he said.

“I love you, too,” he said. Roger spun him around and kissed him heartily. Novak moaned as he practically raped his mouth. He wrapped his arms around Roger and Roger's hands found his ass. 

“Are you too tired?” Roger asked before raping his nape.

“No,” he moaned out and Roger picked him up and carried him to the bed. “What's gotten into you?” he asked before his husband tossed him onto the bed. 

“This is your birthday sex,” Roger said. Novak chuckled as Roger got undressed, prompting him to undress too.

“There a reason you're giving me birthday sex three days before my birthday?” he asked.

“Because, on your birthday, there is going to a party with your family and friends and you will be too tired.”

“Says who?” Novak asked as Roger climbed onto the bed.

“The kids,” Roger said before capturing Novak's lips into a passionate kiss. Novak let out a moan when Roger pulled his boxers off. “This is going to be special birthday sex,” Roger said.

“Why is that?” he asked.

“You're always asking me about getting rid of the condoms since we got married,” Roger said and Novak sat up. “What?”

“We were still on tour. I’m still on tour,” he said.

“Yes, but our last tests came back negative and since we've only been with each other for the last ten years, I thought, why not have a go.”

“Seriously? Without the condoms?” Novak asked.

“You were the one who brought it up three years ago,” Roger said before pulling off his boxers. Novak was quick to follow him and pulled off his boxers. They got under the covers and pressed their naked bodies together. “I love you,” the Swiss said.

“I love you more,” Novak said before they kissed passionately. Roger immediately reached over to their goodie bag he had placed on the nightstand and took out their oil. He dipped two fingers into it before inserting them into his husband. Novak let out a gasp, breaking their kiss. “Roger,” he moaned. A third finger soon entered and the Serb let out a yelp when Roger's finger hit his prostate. “Oh, God,” he moaned.

“Just Roger,” the Swiss said into his ear. “Better yet, call me 'coach'.”

“Yes, coach,” Novak said before Roger pulled his fingers out and pulled Novak's leg up onto his hip. “Wait, Rog.”

“What?” 

“Are you sure about the no condoms from now on?” Novak asked.

“Novak, for the last ten years we have been sexual partners. Neither one of us straying from the other. If it makes you feel better, we can do monthly tests.”

“No, I was just making sure,” Novak said before pulling Roger into a kiss. Roger took that as he cue to ease into Novak and he let out a groan. Novak let out a groan as well.

“Oh, God. If I knew you'd feel this incredible without a condom,” Roger said as he pushed into his husband.

“Yeah?” 

“I would have done it years ago,” Roger said before capturing Novak's lips in a heated kiss. He made Novak wrap his legs around his waist and began to thrust in and out of him. “Oh, God, yes. Can you feel me, love?”

“Yes, I can,” Novak said. “Roger, faster.”

“You always want it faster,” Roger said before setting his knees into the bed and thrust hard into him. Novak let out a yelp before squeezing his legs tighter around Roger's waist. He held onto his broad shoulders before moving his hips with Roger's. The Swiss groaned as he thrust into his husband. He kissed Novak's lips before kissing his face every where. His nose, eyes, forehead and then his neck. “I love you,” he whispered into his ear and then licked up the shell of it. 

“Roger, please.”

“Please, what?” he asked. Novak groaned as he dug his nails into Roger's back. Roger groaned before surprising Novak when he flipped them over. Now Novak was on top, straddling Roger. “Oh, Novak,” he moaned. Novak just moaned as Roger put his hands on his hips and began to move him on his cock.

“Yes, God, right there, coach,” Novak said causing Roger to chuckle. Novak rolled his head back as he gripped Roger's shoulders. Roger then removed Novak's hands from his shoulders and sat up. Novak let out a gasped moan and his eyes rolled up into the back of his head. 

“Legs,” Roger said and Novak wrapped his leg around his waist. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Novak said before surging forward to capture Roger's lips into a kiss. They moaned together as their hips moved in sync. Roger wrapped his arms around his husband and smashed his hands into his ass. Novak groaned into Roger's mouth before squeezing his legs tighter. “Faster,” he moaned when Roger moved his lips to attack Novak's neck. Novak was always vocal in bed and tonight was no exception. “Yes, oh, God, Roger. Right there.” He let out a moan when Roger suddenly sat up on his knees and flipped them over to be on top again.

“Oh, yes, so much better,” Roger said before digging his knees into the bed and began to thrust into Novak. “So tight, just like ...uh, always,” Roger moaned out as he thrust. Novak gasped out when Roger's cock hit his prostate and he grasped his shoulders, digging his nails into Roger's back. 

“Harder, faster, Coach,” Novak said. Roger's pace got faster and slightly harder as Novak's hands curled into his hair. “Oh, God. I can feel all of you now,” he gasped out. Roger kissed him as he changed his angle of thrusts. Novak moaned into his mouth as their tongues fought for dominance. He felt Roger's hand move up and down the back of his thigh, touching his ass every now and then. 

“Are you getting close?” Roger asked.

“Yes, yes I am,” he said before Roger's hand slipped in between them and grasped his cock. Novak's hips bucked up into Roger's and they both groaned together. Roger stroked his cock to the pace of his thrusts. Novak moaned into their kiss before whimpering. “Roger.”

“Novak,” Roger groaned when the legs around his waist locked around him tightly. He kissed down Novak's neck and licked the lobe. “I adore you so much,” he whispered. That put Novak over the top and the Serb let out a gasped moan when he came in Roger's hand. His muscles clenched the naked cock inside him. Roger moaned in delight before he thrust a final time. Novak felt Roger's orgasm, through his moan and his cock inside him. He felt Roger come inside him for the first time and he let out satisfied sigh.

“Oh, that was fantastic, Coach,” he said and Roger chuckled. He kissed his husband before easing his legs off of him.

“Glad you liked it.”

“I loved it,” Novak corrected. Roger pulled out of him and laid down next to him. He let out a sigh as Novak pulled the sheet over them. “Why didn't we do this sooner?” he asked.

“I don't know,” Roger said as sat on his elbows on either side of him. 

“When do the kids arrive?”

“Tomorrow morning,” Roger said. 

“We have time to do it again,” Novak said.

“Give me five minutes and we'll be good.” Novak chuckled as Roger rested his hand on his hip.

“You don't need five minutes,” he said putting his hand underneath the sheet and Roger gasped when Novak grasped his penis.

“You're right,” Roger said before pulling Novak on top of him.

 

Roger put Novak through the trenches during practice. He was determined for his husband to defend his title. Novak had a poor record of defending titles. The only titles he was successful at defending were Australian Open titles. His first match he flew through 6-1, 6-3, 6-2 against his own brother, Marko. The two brothers hugged at the net before Novak waved to his fans before heading back into the locker room. “I had you,” Marko said.

“I'm sorry. Did you see the score?” Novak asked. “You were never even close to getting me.” Marko scoffed before heading off to his locker. Novak sat down at his locker area and began to get undressed. 

“Very nice form,” a voice said. Novak smiled before turning to see Rafa. 

“Hey, Rafa!” he said before the two of them hugged. “What are you doing here?” he asked.

“I come to support, plus I give trophy to winner.”

“Oh, cool,” Novak said as he pulled on his track jacket. “It's great to see you,” he said.

“Yeah, figure some of us retired from the Rovak group...” Rafa said.

“Hey, Roger and I said you never retire from the Rovak group.” Rafa chuckled as Novak grabbed his bags. “Does Roger know you're here?” 

“Not yet.”

“Come on. The kids haven't seen you in forever,” Novak said as Rafa slung an arm around his friend. 

“Lead the way,” Rafa said. They came out of the locker room and saw Roger with the kids. 

“Hey, looks who's here,” Novak said and the kids squealed with joy.

“Uncle Rafa!!” they both shouted before running over to him. Rafa got down to their level just as they plowed him over.

“And I am invisible,” Novak said as Roger came up to him chuckling.

“No, you're not,” his husband said before giving him a kiss. Novak could have sworn he saw someone take a picture of them, but he didn't care as he watched his kids play with their Uncle Rafa.

The rest of the day went quick. Rafa entertained the kids and by 8, they were out like a light. Roger came back into the living room of their suite with a sigh. “They are down for the count.”

“Can we borrow you for the tour?” Novak asked Rafa. The Spaniard chuckled as he finished his drink. 

“They are never that tired when we play with them,” Roger said. 

“It's like they're on a sugar high when they are with him,” Novak said.

“You want me to be nanny?” Rafa asked jokingly.

“Actually, the term these days is manny,” Roger said sitting down beside Novak. “It's good to see you, Rafa.”

“Have to be here for my friends,” Rafa said. “So, birthday tomorrow. Got any big plans?”

“We have a banquet hall at the restaurant called Le Chiffe reserved for a big party,” Roger said.

“And I’m only turning thirty one,” Novak said. 

“Well, we didn't get to have a big party for you last year. Marta will take the kids for the night in her room so we can have fun later.”

“I thought our fun was the other day.”

“I worked it out for us to have some more,” Roger said. Novak chuckled before turning to Roger. Just as their lips were about to touch, a cry erupted from the baby moniter.

“It's my turn,” Novak said before pecking Roger on the lips and headed to the kids' bedroom. Roger grabbed his wine glass and sat back with his feet on the table.

“Something is different with you,” Rafa said as he came to sit down next to Roger. “What is up?”

“Novak and I had sex the other night.”

“Shocking,” Rafa said.

“Without condoms.”

“Oh, that's new,” Rafa said. “What made you decide this?”

“Novak asked about it a couple of years ago. I hadn't thought about it until now. Both of us are healthy and we've only been with each other the last ten years.”

“Sounds good,” he said. 

“Yeah. The sex was incredible,” Roger said and Rafa chuckled. They listened as Novak eased Rosie back to sleep before she woke up her brother. 

“You two are strong,” Rafa said. “Ten years strong.” Roger chuckled as Novak came back into the room. 

“What's up?” Novak asked. 

“Rafa was leaving so we can have sex,” Roger said.

“I was?” Rafa asked.

“Yes, you were,” Roger said. Rafa finished his wine before getting up and waving bye.

“See you tomorrow,” Rafa said before leaving the hotel suite.

“We're going to have sex?” Novak asked as Roger stood up. The Swiss gathered him up into his arms and gave him a kiss.

“Are you too tired?” he asked.

“No,” Novak said before Roger pulled away and grabbed his hand. He pulled Novak towards their bedroom and he turned to grab the monitor. “Just in case,” he said as Roger pulled him into the bedroom.

End of Chapter Eight


	9. French Open II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger and Novak have a little match before celebrating Novak's birthday.

Chapter Nine: French Open II

The next day Novak didn't have a match, but Roger had him practice early for a few hours. Fans cheered when Roger took up a racket and began to hit the ball with his husband. It got a little competitive too. When Roger put a shot up the line passed Novak, the Serbian just stood there looking at his husband. “Really?”

“It's why it's called a practice, babe,” Roger said. “You used to be able to get those,” he said.

“Used to?” Novak asked. “Hey, I’m not the one who is retired.”

“All right. Let's put you to the real test. Just because I’m retired doesn't mean I haven't lost it.”

“Well, not in the bedroom you haven't,” Novak said and it caused some fans who spoke English to wolf whistle. Roger got some balls from Novak's hitting partner and set himself up to serve to his husband. “Roger Federer to serve,” Novak said. Roger didn't smirk. Instead, he hit a serve wide that Novak just missed. The fans just chuckled and applauded as Roger moved to the other side to serve.

“15-love,” the Swiss said.

“Oh, we're keeping score?” Novak asked.

“Yes, we are,” Roger said before serving again. Novak returned down the line. Roger didn't even move.

“15 all,” Novak said. A heated ten minute battle went on between the two of them, with Roger fighting off game point and Novak fighting off game point before the Serb hit a winner behind Roger to win one game. “Yes, Djokovic wins.”

“All right,” Roger said as the fans cheered Novak. “Oh, knock it off!” he shouted causing everyone to laugh. “I had you.”

“Right and pigs fly,” Novak said as he and Roger resumed practice hits.

After practice, Roger was starting to feel the game he and Novak did in his back and he sat down with a groan. Novak stood in front of him drinking water. “You all right?” 

“Tell me again why I did that?” Roger asked leaning on his legs. 

“To get me in shape, even though you are out of shape,” Novak said with a smile before turning around. Roger suddenly grabbed him, pulling him into his lap. You could hear the cameras going off as Novak laughed. “Stop it.”

“Make me,” Roger said putting his arm around Novak's waist. “I love you.”

“Are you going to kiss me in front of all these people?” Novak asked.

“Maybe,” Roger said before capturing his husband's lips in a kiss. Novak moaned before pulling away. “What?”

“I forgot where we were,” Novak said. “You know what happens after we start kissing.” Roger groaned as Novak got up off of his lap.

“You're right. Let's go to the hotel and shower together.” Novak and Roger gathered their stuff up and went back to the hotel. Once in the room, Roger had Novak put his bags down and pulled him into the bathroom. They were just getting started when they heard someone enter the room. 

“Hello? Anyone home?” Roger's mother's called out. Novak groaned as Roger gave him a kiss before heading out. He put a robe on before walking into the living room of the suite.

“Yes, we are,” Roger said seeing his mother with the kids. Lynette took one look at her son and smiled. 

“Novak in the shower?” she asked.

“Yes, he is.”

“I'll get the kids down for their afternoon nap.”

“Thank you,” he said before heading back into the shower. When he came back into the bathroom, he saw that the shower was off and Novak was done. “Hey, we weren't done,” he said.

“Yes, we are,” Novak said putting a towel around his waist. “We are not having sex with your mother on the other end of the suite.”

“Fine. Marta should be here soon to watch the kids so we can get to the restaurant.”

“Then we should get dressed then,” he said. 

“Sure. I’m going to hop in the shower,” Roger said.

“Okay,” Novak said. Novak waited until Roger was in the shower before pulling out his special outfit bag. The outfit that will have Roger drooling and panting when he came out of the shower. Novak quickly got his clothes on, making sure to put on the Axe deodorant that drove his husband crazy. When Roger came out of the bathroom, wearing nothing but a towel, Novak just sat down on the chair by the window and watched. Roger removed his towel and began to dry himself off. “You know this reminds me of Paris when I saw you naked for the first time.” Roger chuckled as he tossed the towel into the bathroom. 

“Where exactly were you that day?”

“Remember after you dropped your towel and you turned after retrieving it?” Novak asked as Roger pulled on some clothes.

“Yeah, I saw a bag on a bench and there was this dark corner.”

“I was in the dark corner drooling,” Novak said. “Enjoying the best view I've ever seen,” he said and Roger chuckled as he pulled on a dress jacket. “I had to have you after seeing you naked.”

“You got me and then some,” he said and it was Novak's turn to chuckle. “So, how do I look?”

“The most handsome guy in the world and the best husband.”

“I was about to say the same thing about you,” Roger said before pulling on his shoes. Novak smiled as he and Roger went out into the living area of their suite. Marta was on the floor with the kids.

“Daddy,” Theo said and before they knew it, Rosie was in on the action too. The two of them got up from the floor and headed over to their dads. 

“You be good for Marta, okay?” Novak said. Theo and Rosie nodded before heading back over to Marta. 

“Your mother already went to the restaurant,” their nanny said.

“Thanks, Marta,” the two of them said together.

“Bye, Daddy, Bye Dada,” Rosie and Theo chorused. Roger and Novak waved to their kids before heading out. 

Roger and Novak arrived at the restaurant, Le Chiffe, where they had the banquet room reserved. The hostess greeted them with a smile before leading them to the back. “You didn't invite a whole lot of people, did you?” Novak asked as they held hands through the restaurant.

“Not a whole lot. Just the normal crowd,” Roger said.

“Which could be up to thirty people,” Novak said. “I don't want to be overwhelmed.”

“It's your birthday, love.” Novak let out a sigh as the hostess opened the banquet door and Roger pulled Novak into the room. “The birthday boy has arrived,” he announced. The room erupted in cheers as the door closed to keep prying eyes away. Dijana, Lynette, Mirka, Djorde, Marko and his dad were there. Those in the Rovak support group were also there; past and present. Then again, they both have told their friends, you don't retire from the Rovak Support Group.

Roger and Novak mingled around the room before every one sat down at the table. Food was brought out by waiters and soon, the guests were eating and talking lively with each other. All of Roger and Novak's friends and family were gathered together in one room. Everyone who had no problem with who they were, two people in love.

Hours later, Roger and Novak were back in their room. Once the door was closed and locked, Roger came up behind Novak and began kissing his neck. “I love you,” he said into his husband's ear and Novak moaned, his eyes rolling up into the back of his head. “I am going to make sweet love to you.”

“I have a game tomorrow,” Novak said.

“You'd rather go to bed than have sex with your husband?” Roger asked.

“I miss spoke, sorry,” Novak said before they began to undress each other. Down to their underwear, Roger pulled Novak into the bedroom and closed the doors behind them, locking them shut. When he turned around, Novak was on his knees in front of him.

“This night is about you,” Roger said as Novak pulled down his boxers.

“Right and I want to blow my husband,” Novak said before taking Roger's cock in his mouth. Roger let out a deep moan and put his hands on Novak's head. It had been a while since Novak gave him a blow job. 

“Oh, Christ, Novak,” he moaned when he felt teeth hit the underside of his cock. Novak reached underneath and cupped Roger's balls. Roger's hips buck into Novak's mouth and he hallowed his cheeks. Roger's eyes rolled up into the back of his head and he nearly lost his balance. “Novak, oh,” he moaned. He let out a shriek when Novak's finger played with his hole. “Oh, you little...” Roger didn't finish the sentence. He let a deep moan as he came and he shuddered feeling Novak swallow around his cock. 

Once Novak was done and up on his feet, Roger immediately captured his lips in a kiss. Novak moaned as Roger squeezed his ass. Roger back him up against the bed before pulling back and playfully shoved Novak onto the bed. Novak chuckled as Roger climbed onto the bed to join him. “I love you,” the Swiss said.

“I know,” he said before his husband pulled his underwear off. He found their lubricant in the drawer beside the bed and Novak gasped when he felt the cold gelled fingers of Roger enter him. “Oh, God, Roger,” he moaned.

“Yes, my love?” Roger asked.

“Fuck me already.”

'Patience.” Roger kissed down Novak's body, paying close attention to his sensitive spots. Novak groaned as Roger moved his fingers around inside him and then engulfed his cock. The Serb let out a gasped moan and entwined his fingers into Roger's hair. Just as it was getting good, Roger pulled away.

“Oh, shit, Roger, what are you...?”

“Quiet,” Roger said.

“It's my birthday. I don't have to be quiet.” Roger got off the bed and Novak began to protest as he headed over to a bag. He pulled out some things that looked familiar. “Oh, my God. Is that our..?”

“Vibrator? Yeah, it is.”

“We haven't used that for over a year,” he said. 

“Thought I'd bring it out for this special occasion,” Roger said. Novak gasped out when Roger attached it to his cock and turned it on. Roger put some lubricant onto his cock and spread his husband's legs. He eased into him and Novak groaned out. “Oh, so tight. I love you like this,” he said. He began to move his hips as Novak put his legs around Roger's waist. They kissed passionately as they moved together. Novak moaned, squeezing his legs tighter around Roger's waist getting a guttural groan out of his husband. Roger sharpened his thrusts, bracing his knees onto the mattress. Novak held onto Roger, gasping out breathless moans. The vibrator was doing it's job, as was Roger.

“Touch me, Roger,” Novak gasped out. Roger grabbed his husband's cock, vibrator and all and began to slowly stroke it. “God, yes, right there,” he gasped before Roger felt the clench of muscles around his cock. He let out a groan as Novak climaxed. A few thrusts later, he came as well. He kept his weight off of Novak when he collapsed. 

“I love you,” he said 

“I love you, too. Can you turn off the vibrator please?” he asked. Roger moved his finger and turned off the vibrator. “Thank you.”

“Welcome.”

“So glad we got rid of the condoms in this relationship,” Novak said.

“Why is that?” Roger asked. Novak unclasped his legs from his waist and suddenly turned them over. Roger chuckled as Novak was now on top and straddling his waist, yet he was still inside him.

“Because we don't have to separate to change condoms.” Roger smiled as he grasped Novak's hips. “No, this time I set the pace.”

“You're the birthday boy,” Roger said. 

End of Chapter Nine


	10. French Open III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Novak prepares as he goes into the semifinals against Jaques. The kids join the dads on a practice run and after the semifinals, Novak and Roger have quiet time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halfway through....

After the after party of the birthday celebration, Novak and Roger worked hard in practice to get Novak through his rounds. He eased through his second and third round matches before he started getting tested. In the Round of 16, he went to five sets with Aussie, Bernard Tomic before battling another five sets with American Donald Young in the quarterfinals. “The defending champion looks to be well on his way to defending his title here at Roland Garros,” Brad Gilbert said.

“He sure is and from the looks of things he will have to go through Jagues Louvrent like he did at the Australian Open,” Chris Evert said.

“I think he's got a strong chance against Louvernt on Friday, but we'll have to wait and see what kind of practice his hubby has planned for him,” Mary Jo Hernandez said.

“No doubt, first serve. That is key for Djokovic. He has to get his first serves in against this kid. If he doesn't, Louvrent will chew up his second serve,” Patrick McEnroe said. “He did it in Australia and he'll do it here.”

Novak groaned as he and Roger entered the hotel room. “I hate going to five sets at this age.”

“You hate it? How do you think I felt when I went to five sets at your age? Especially with my back.”

“Yeah, but back then you had me giving you incredible back massages after those five set matches.”

“Is this you asking me to give you a back massage?” Roger asked.

“Maybe,” his lover said putting his bag down. “I'm going to take a shower and then who knows, put my naked body in bed for my husband to ogle at.” Roger chuckled as Novak headed into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Just then the door opened and his mother came in with the kids. 

“Hi, Roger,” she said. “Marta is sick with a cold, so she can't take the kids tonight.”

“It's okay,” he said as she sat the kids in their play pen. “Hopefully they tire out fast cause Novak's beat.”

“I'll bet,” she said. “See you tomorrow. I'll come get the kids.”

“No, we'll take the kids to practice.”

“Are you sure?” she asked.

“I'm the coach, aren't I? Besides, it'll give the kids a chance to see their daddies at work.”

“Okay. I'll keep an eye on Marta then. I'll check on her tomorrow and see how her cold's doing.”

“If she's sick she wouldn't want to be with the kids.” Lynette nodded as she left the room and Roger sat by the play pen. “You guys have fun with Nana?” he asked.

“Yeah. We went to moo-seum,” Theo said causing Roger to chuckled as his son's pronunciation of museum.

“See lots of cool paintings?” Roger asked.

“Yeah,” Rosie said. Roger heard the shower turn off and he gave the kids a small snack before heading over to the bedroom. Novak came out of the bathroom naked and as much as he wanted to, he tossed Novak some towels.

“What gives?”

“We have the kids tonight. Marta is sick,” Roger said. “Clothes on and you got kid duty while I take my shower.”

“Yes, my love,” the Serb said and got dressed. He entertained the kids before bringing them into the bedroom and sat them on the bed. He found a French cartoon on TV and got the kids settled as Roger came into the room wearing a towel.

“I am so glad I put a towel on.”

“Found a cartoon on TV. The kids want to be here.” Roger nodded his consent and grabbed some clothes before heading back into the bathroom. When he came back into the bedroom, Novak was settled in the bed next to Theo on the right side of the bed. Roger climbed into bed beside Rosie and the four of them watched the cartoon. About half way through it, the kids fell asleep. Not having the heart to move them, Roger turned off the TV and then Novak reached up for the light. They leaned over the kids and gave each other a kiss before going to bed, settling their two kids in with them.

The next day, they woke the kids early and got them ready for their day with their dads. “We are going with you?” Rosie asked as Novak made sure she had her hat on.

“Yes, you are. You'll get to see what Daddy does to get ready to play an opponent,” he said.

“Cool,” Theo said. “Can we go now?”

“Breakfast first,” Roger said. They headed down to the hotel lobby and had breakfast in the eat in breakfast area first before heading to the Roland Garros arena. Fans immediately spotted them with their kids and began to take pictures. They sat the kids on the practice benches, making sure they were well shaded before Roger put his husband through stretching exercises. After those, Roger and Novak did some hitting before Novak's hitting partner, his brother arrived. He greeted the twins as they yelled out Uncle Djorde before said uncle took his spot across the net. After a few sets of practice hits, Roger had Novak practice his serving. If he didn't get a first serve in, Roger smacked him in the ass with the racket in his hand. Djorde played line judge and Novak swears he fibbed on a few calls.

“Djorde, call them right,” Novak said after Roger smacked him in the ass with a racket. “That last one was right inside,” he said.

“I am calling them right,” Djorde said before winking to his niece and nephew. Novak sighed as he set up again and let a serve loose. “Out!”

“No way! That ball was in,” Novak said before turning to his husband. “Roger, that was in.”

“Yeah, it was,” Roger said coming up behind him. He gave his ass a little love tap before going up to the net. “Hey, start calling them right, Djorde or I'll have the kids take over. They'll at least do a better job.”

“Yes, sir,” he said. Roger turned back to Novak and gestured.

“Try again,” he said before getting out of the way. Novak served again and Djorde signaled it good. He did it a few more times before he signaled a bad serve. “Yep, that was out,” he said. He reached out with his racket and tapped Novak on the ass.

“Are you going to do that every time I miss my first serve?”

“Only during practice,” he said. “Unless you want me to hop down during a match and do it.” Novak chuckled as Roger smiled at him.

“At least every one would know I really am your husband,” the Serb said causing the Swiss to laugh.

“Hey, what's so funny over there? Are you talking about me?” Djorde asked.

“Yes,” they said together.

“Well, stop it.”

After Novak's practice serves, they had some extra time before they had to leave, so they had the kids come out to the court to hit some balls. “Now, Daddy is just going to softly toss the ball and you're going to try to hit it over the net, okay?” Roger asked as Theo brought up a kids racket that Roger had gotten out.

“Okay,” the nearly three year old said. Novak tossed the ball to his son and the little tyke hit it, but the ball went into the net. “Aw,” he groaned and Roger chuckled.

“He groans just like you. He is so your son.” Novak chuckled as he got another ball and tossed it again. This time, Theo hit it over the net. He was jumping up and down as Rosie stepped up to the net for her turn.

“I next,” she said. Novak tossed the ball and though it took her a couple times, she eventually hit it over the net. She too celebrated by jumping up and down. “I did it! I did it!” 

“Yes, you did,” Roger said picking up his little girl. Theo ran over to Novak who lifted him up. “You guys ready to head back to the hotel? Get out of this hot sun?”

“Yeah,” they said. They gathered their bags together as the next person who had the court arrived. It was Jaques Louvernt and his team. His coach sighed as they watched the family get their things. Djorde was watching them like a hawk as he picked up Rosie. He grabbed his bag before putting on his shades and leading the family off the court.

“Afternoon,” he said. Rosie waved as her Uncle Djorde carried her off the court. He looked behind him to make sure the others were behind him. Novak had his tennis bags while Roger was carrying Theo.

“I hope we got everything,” he commented as they left. Jaques waved back when Theo waved at him and his coach scolded him.

“What?” 

“Don't be nice to them. They are freaks,” his coach said.

“No they're not. It's 2018, not the 50s. Drop it,” Jaques said putting his bag down. It was then he spotted something. A lime green and blue striped dog. He bent down to pick it up and shook it to get the red clay off of it. “I've seen this before,” he said. Then it hit him. “Oh, this is Theo's,” he said. Ignoring his coach, Jaques hurried to get it back to Novak. Just as he started going, Novak came running back onto the court. “Forget something?” he asked.

“Thanks. It's Theo's favorite and he would have never gone to sleep without it.”

“No problem,” Jaques said as Novak took the dog. 

“See you tomorrow?”

"Duh,” the young Frenchman said and Novak chuckled before heading back out. He turned back to see his team just staring at him. “What?”

 

Novak sighed as he finally got Theo down for the night. “That's a good boy,” he said before kissing his son on the forehead. He did a quick check on Rosie before heading into the other bedroom. “He is down for the count,” he announced as he got into bed.

“Yeah?” Roger asked.

“Yep,” Novak yawned. He sunk into the bed next to Roger who was looking over stat sheets. “Are you going to be long?” Novak asked.

“No. You go ahead and go to sleep.” Novak gave a muffled sound from underneath the cover and Roger reached over and turned off the light on his side. He gave his husband a small kiss on the head before going back to his papers. When he was finished with his papers, he put them away, turned off his light and snuggled up beside his husband.

The next day, Novak played his semifinals match against Louvernt. He wished he could say he put up a fight, but that only happened in the first set, which he won. Jaques cruised to a four set win over Novak. At the net, they hugged before shaking hands with the chair umpire. Novak gathered his things while Jaques waved to the crowd. Once Novak had all his things, he headed towards the exit. The announcer said his name and the crowd cheered him off. He gave a wave to them as he left the arena. He headed to the locker room after Roger managed to get him his post press conference after his shower. He showered quick and got dressed before heading to the room. Though he was disappointed that he couldn't defend his title, he was pleased with his performance throughout the tournament and was looking forward to Wimbeldon.

 

Novak entered the hotel room and found a romantic dinner table set up. He smiled seeing Roger there with two glasses of wine. “I lost,” he stated.

“I know,” his husband said.

"Where are the kids?"

"My mom has them," Roger said. “Take a swig of this and get changed into something more comfortable. I called room service and it should be here soon with our filet of fish entrees.”

“Oh, I love the fish here,” he said.

“I know,” Roger said handing Novak his wine. The Serb took a swig of the wine before kissing his husband. 

“I love you.”

“I know,” Roger quipped before taking Novak's wine and put it on the table. “Get changed,” he said before slapping Novak on the ass playfully. Novak headed into the bedroom to freshen up. While he was in the bedroom, the room service arrived. Roger tipped the waiter before bringing the cart in himself. He put the entrees on the table before sitting down to wait for Novak. “Nole, the dinner is getting cold.”

“Would you give me a break?” he asked. “I can only move so fast,” he said. He came into the sitting area where black slacks, Roger's favorite green shirt of his and he was barefoot. 

“Wow,” Roger said. “You can still pull off that look.”

“What look?” Novak asked.

“The hot and sexy look,” Roger said. “Here, sit down before I change my mind about dinner,” he said pulling out Novak's chair. He sneaked a kiss onto his neck before sitting down. “Enjoy,” he added before they lifted the lids off their dishes. Novak moaned and the scent and they got even sexier as he ate the fish. “Okay, you keep that up, mister and I’m taking you over my knee and spanking you. We are finishing this meal and then we'll have sex.”

“I can eat fast,” Novak said.

“You'll get a stomach ache,” Roger said. Novak slowly ate his food as he and Roger joked and laughed with each other. After dinner was over, Roger left the cart outside the door and called room service to let them know they could pick it up. While he was doing that, Novak went into the bedroom, stripping as he went, leaving a trail of clothes along the way. When Roger was walking back from where the phone was, he found Novak's shirt. “You couldn't wait for me, huh?” he asked.

“Nope,” Novak said from the bedroom. Roger chuckled as he found Novak's pants before looking up to have his underwear hit his face. “You're over dressed, husband,” Novak said as he walked up to the bed. Roger smirked as he unhooked his belt before taking off his pants. He tossed his pants aside and took off his shirt. “Still have that underwear on,” Novak quipped as Roger got onto the bed. 

“Want to take it off for me?” Roger asked. Novak reached down and pulled Roger's underwear over his hips and Roger helped him got it off the rest of the way. Roger then joined Novak under the covers and he found himself on his back with his husband on top of him, straddling his hips.

“Feel like giving me a ride?” Novak asked. Roger chuckled as he grasped Novak's hips. “Want to know what I did in the showers?” he asked.

“Do tell,” Roger said and Novak leaned in close to his ear. 

“I touched myself and prepared myself too,” he whispered and Roger groaned, gripping the hips in his hands. “Let's see if I did a good job,” he said before setting himself up on his knees. He reached behind him and grabbed Roger's stiff cock before lowering himself down on it. He groaned as Roger slid right into him and his eyes closed in pleasure. “Oh, God, you slid right in,” he said and Roger sat up. They both groaned when the angle changed and Roger moved his hips. His cock his a particular sensitive nerve inside Novak and the Serbian let out a moan and his hips buck down onto Roger. 

“Careful you don't break me,” Roger said.

“You've been going for ten years. I don't think you can break,” he said and he began moving his hips. Roger made a move to turn them over, but Novak stopped him with his thighs. “Don't you dare flip us over,” he said.

“Yes, sir,” Roger grunted when Novak thrust his hips. 

“Keep up, Coach,” Novak said before surging forward and grasping Roger's lips with his. They both moaned as they moved their hips together. Roger reached into the drawer of the nightstand and pulled out the goodie bag. He unzipped as he distracted Novak by kissing his neck. Novak's moans echoed in his ear as he unzipped the bag and got out the vibrator. He attached it to Novak's cock and turned it on. Novak let out a sharp cry at the unexpected pleasure and he wrapped his legs around Roger's waist. “Oh, God.” 

“Roger's fine,” he said before he moved his hips up and Novak's moan of pleasure made him it the same spot over and over. 

“Oh, you son of a ...”

“Ah, ah, be nice,” Roger teased before grabbing Novak's ass in his hands and pulling him closer. “Or we won't finish.” Novak moaned when he squeezed his ass. “Keep moving, baby,” Roger said into his ear and he grabbed Novak's cock and began to pull and pump it with their thrusts. Novak moaned into Roger's neck and he ran his hands through Roger's hair. He came quickly, his orgasm sweeping over him and he rested his forehead on Roger's shoulder. Roger wasn't too far behind him with one of his own and he came with a deep moan. He turned off the vibrator and took it off Novak before slowly turning them over. Novak groaned as his husband settled on top of him.

“I said...”

“I know, not turn us over. Too bad,” Roger said before kissing him. “My turn,” he said before he made sweet love to his husband.

End of Chapter Ten


	11. Unexpected Illness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Novak comes down with something that interferes with his training for Wimbledon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am on a roll. Two chapters within weeks of each other. So awseome.
> 
> Note Two: Just some minor changes I made when I read it after I post it. I got to start reading them over before I post them.

Chapter Eleven: Unexpected Illness

The twins turned three soon, at least a week before Wimbledon started. So the family decided to host it in the house they rent for two weeks. Novak felt his stomach get uneasy when the plane took off, but put it off as nerves. He downed some Pepto before trying to sleep. Unfortunately, he couldn't with the twins demanding his attention. When they arrived in London, his stomach eased a bit and he was able to help Roger with the twins. They made it to their house with no paparazzi in the area and they got everyone into the house. Roger made supper, fish sticks and macaroni, but Novak didn't seem to have the stomach. However, he didn't want Roger to worry, so he ate. Theo and Rosie went down with out a fuss and by then, Novak was tired. He yawned as he climbed into bed with Roger. His husband leaned over to kiss him good night, but he gave Roger his cheek instead. “Are you okay?” Roger asked.

“I don't know, but I don't want to risk you catching it if I do have something,” Novak said.

“Okay. Night,” he said turning off his light.

“Night,” Novak said turning off his. He settled on his side and Roger's arm came around him. He closed his eyes and went to sleep. 

Three hours later.......

Novak sat up in bed holding his stomach. It gurgled before feeling like it was turning around in circles. He went to belch, but felt something else and he stopped himself before getting up and heading over to the bathroom. He put up the toilet seat and began to vomit his supper into the loo. He groaned before he let out another hurl and more food came up. “Great,” he moaned. Just then the light came on and he squinted at the brightness.

“Guess you do have something,” Roger said getting a washcloth. As he washed it, Novak threw up again. Novak took the warm washcloth to wipe his mouth and he sat back against the wall. He reached up and flushed the toilet. “When did it start?”

“I'm not sure,” Novak said. “I think on the plane, but I stopped it with the Pepto,” he said.

“The food probably triggered it.” Novak groaned as he handed Roger the washcloth. “You think you can get back to bed, or do you want to spend the night in here?”

“I'll try to get back into bed,” Novak said. Roger helped Novak to his feet and helped him back to bed. 

“Don't worry about not waking me up if you have to go again,” he said as he climbed in.

“Okay,” Novak said before trying to get back to sleep. About a half hour later, he was throwing up again.

By morning, Novak made five trips to the bathroom. He finally was fast asleep after Roger gave him something to settle his stomach. Jenna, the nanny they brought with them took the kids to the park so Roger could not only plan the party a bit more, but also take care of Novak. Dijana and Lynette arrived to help him with both. “He was throwing up all night,” Roger said. “I'm going to check on him and I'll be back down.”

“Okay,” Lynette said. Roger headed upstairs and found the bed empty. His answer came from the bathroom when he heard Novak throwing up again. He heard the toilet flush before Novak came into view. 

“Medicine wore off,” he said before slowly making his way back to the bed. 

“How do you feel?” he asked.

“Like shit,” Novak said. He curled back into bed and Roger sat down beside him. He felt his forehead and found him to be a little warm.

“You're a little warm,” he said.

“Yeah, I felt that too,” Novak said. Roger got up and went into the bathroom for the baby thermometer. He came back and Novak was fast asleep. 

“Wow, couldn't even wait til I got back with it,” he said. He checked Novak's temperature through his ear and found it to be 99 degrees. He sighed out as he put the thermometer onto the bedside table and gave his husband a kiss on his hot forehead. “Sleep tight,” he said before leaving the room, pulling the door shut some ways. When he came down, he gave an update to his mother in law. “He feels like shit and his temperature is up to 99 degrees.”

“Sounds like he's got a stomach flu,” Dijana said.

“Sounds like it. We need to keep the kids away from him,” he said.

“You'll be fine. He can't be sick all week,” Lynette said.

Unfortunately, Novak was sick all week. If he wasn't throwing up, he was laying in bed being miserable. He even kicked Roger out of the bedroom because he didn't want him to get sick as well. Last thing the kids needed was to have both parents sick. Theo and Rosie understood that their daddy was sick and they couldn't see him. Every day, they both made get well cards for him. They always brought a smile to Novak's face when Roger would bring them up to him. By the time the kids' third birthday party rolled around, Novak's stomach flu transformed into a head cold. “Good news is, Novak's not throwing up anymore,” Roger said and their moms cheered. Roger put a plate of breakfast in front of him as he sat down. “Bad news is he's now got a head cold,” he said and they groaned.

“I'm fine with the head cold. I just can't breath or taste my food,” he said. He slowly ate his food, drinking his orange juice too before Roger sprung something on him.

“I was lenient with you the past week cause you couldn't move without tossing your cookies, but we have to get you onto the practice court at some point. Wimbledon starts on Monday and it's Friday.”

“The twins have their party tomorrow,” Novak said.

“Guess that means we have to practice today and Sunday,” Roger said. Novak groaned as he took his dishes to the sink. “Hey, if you hadn't been sick, we would of had practice all week.”

“I know. I'll get ready,” he said before heading up to the bedroom. He got dressed for practice and grabbed his bags. When he got down there, Roger was waiting for him.

Roger didn't go easy on Novak either. He had him practice everything; volleys, forehands, backhands, slices, serves, everything. Things would go faster if Novak wouldn't have to stop to blow his nose every five minutes. An hour later, Novak was getting weary of practice and sat down in protest. “I'm done,” he said grabbing a tissue.

“No, you're not,” Roger said. “I want at least one scrimmage from you before we go back to the house,” he said. Novak honked as he blew his nose. “This is no different than what I went through at Indian Wells in 2012. I had a head cold, but Paul pushed me back then and I won.”

“Yeah? Well what about my health? It could get worse being out here in the sun.”

“Fresh air will do you good. Couple of scrimmages and then we'll go back to the house,” Roger said. Novak angrily picked up his racket and headed over to the other end of the court. They hit a few balls together and then called it quits. Novak was the first out of the car, his anger still evident. Before Roget could say anything he asked Jenna to take the kids out to the park nearby. She got them into the stroller and headed out. “What?” Roger asked.

“I really am feeling like shit, Roger and you go and put me through drills.”

“Would you have rather I done it while you were throwing up?”

“That's not the point,” Novak said.

“What is the point?” Roger asked.

“The point is that I was looking to go home when I felt myself getting dizzy after that last service game you had me go through. It was hot and it wasn't doing any good for me.”

“Novak, you know how you are when you have no practice. I wanted you to work on a few things before we headed back. It's just a head cold.”

“That could be the flu when I get up tomorrow,” Novak said. “I couldn't breathe before and I certainly can't breathe now.”

“I hate it when you're sick,” Roger groaned. “You're like a little whinny child when you get sick. You won't take any medicine and your snoring is driving me nuts at night.”

“Oh, and your snoring is better?” Novak asked.

“At least I stop when I’m on my side. You snore on all four sides,” Roger said. “I barely got any sleep last night because of your tossing and turning,” he said.

“Then maybe you should just not sleep here tonight.”

“You going to kick me out of the house?” Roger asked and Novak just stood there with his arms folded.

 

Mirka opened her door to find Roger standing there was a duffel bag. “Is there a reason you're standing on my porch with a bag over your shoulder?”

“Please let me in. I've been to five houses and have been rejected five times. Novak and I had a fight.”

“And he kicked you out?” she asked.

“Please, Mirka.” She let out a sigh as she stepped aside to let her friend in. “Thank you.”

“What was the fight about?” she asked.

“Um, I’m not sure,” he said as she shut the door. After getting him settled onto the couch, Mirka broke out her scotch and handed him a glass. “It started on the practice court. He has a head cold, but I wanted him to at least get some practice in.”

“Of course,” she said.

“It apparently got to be too much for him and he sat down in protest. I made him get up to so a couple of games before we headed home. He had Jenna take the kids to the park so they wouldn't see us fight,” he said before sipping his scotch. “He complained that I kept him out too long and his head cold could turn into the flu. He's whinny when he gets sick. I can't stand it.”

“You told him that?” Mirka asked.

“I practically nursed him while he was vomiting in the toilet, but now with the head cold it's; “I can't breathe.” or it's “I can't sleep.” He refuses to take medicine to help him sleep and his snoring while he's sick is unbearable.”

“Roger, he kicked you out because you complained about his snoring?” she asked.

“Yes.” Mirka giggled before it turned into all out laughing. “Oh, that's real helpful,” he said as she held her stomach. She was laughing that hard.

“That is one of the stupidest things to fight about,” she laughed.

“You're not helping,” Roger said before downing his scotch. “Are you done?” he asked as she seemed to settle down. 

“Relax. You guys will make up tomorrow,” she said.

“Oh, the kids have their party tomorrow,” Roger said. 

“Roger, you guys have been together for ten years. A little fight like this isn't going to break you up. In truth, this is the first time Novak's kicked you out since you've been together.”

“True,” he said.

“Everything will be fine tomorrow,” she said. “Get some sleep. The couch is yours.” 

“Thanks,” he said before settling onto the couch. 

 

The next day, Roger headed back over to the house. The twins were excited to see him and they both gave him kisses before heading out to the back yard. Roger and Novak had procured a bouncy castle for the party. They were super excited. He placed the birthday presents onto the present table and headed to the kitchen. He found his mother and mother in law. Both gave him a look and he sighed out. “I know. The fight was stupid. I don't even know how it started.”

“If it's any consolation, he was missing you this morning,” Dijana said. “He was a crying mess in the living room when we got here.”

“Did he really kick you out?” Lynette asked.

“Yeah, I bunked with Mirka last night, after five people said no,” he said. “As soon as they heard, Novak and I had a fight, they slammed the doors in my face.” Lynette started to laugh and was joined by Dijana. “I'm so glad you guys think this is funny. Where is my husband?”

“He's upstairs,” Dijana said and he headed up the steps. Novak was sitting at the window watching the kids. Novak turned to see his husband and looked back to the window.

“Really? You going to give me the silent treatment?”

“Who did you spend the night with?” Novak asked.

“Mirka. She was the only one who didn't slam the door in my face after I told her we had a fight,” Roger said. “I slept on her couch.”

“I'm sorry I was bitchy and whinny yesterday,” he said. “I hate being sick.” Roger nodded as he got onto his knees in front of his husband. He gently picked up Novak's hands and gave them a kiss.

“I'm sorry for complaining about it,” Roger said. “I'm sorry for keeping you too long on the court.”

“It wasn't that long,” Novak said.

“It was the whole afternoon. The whole fight was stupid.” Novak nodded before laughing. “What?”

“I kicked you out for complaining about my snoring,” he laughed before coughing into his shoulder. It got Roger laughing and he gathered Novak into his arms for a hug. “I don't want to fight ever again.”

“Neither do I,” Roger said. He kissed Novak's neck before letting out a sigh. He then pulled away and cupped Novak's face. “I love you.” Novak smiled and Roger leaned forward, causing him to stop.

“No, I don't want you to get sick,” Novak said.

“I don't care,” he said and before Novak could react, Roger kissed him right on the lips. He moaned out and Roger easily sucked out his tongue and before he knew it, Roger was lifting him up. The kiss grew passionate and Roger carried him into the bedroom. Before Novak could comprehend what was happening, Roger and him had their first make up sex. They laid in bed totally oblivious to the third birthday party downstairs. “We just had make up sex,” Roger said.

“Yeah,” Novak said before grabbing a tissue and blowing his nose. “You are so getting sick next week,” he said causing Roger to laugh.

“I don't care,” he said.

“We really should get downstairs to the party,” he said getting out of bed. He tossed Roger his clothes. “I can't believe we had sex during our kids' third birthday party,” he said.

“It's going to be memorable because we'll think of this,” Roger said as they got dressed. When they got downstairs, their mothers were just prepping the cake for the birthday song.

“About time you guys made it down,” Lynette said.

“Oh, I can't believe you two,” Dijana said.

“What?” they said.

“Having sex while your children have their birthday party?” she asked before taking the cake outside.

“You two ought to be ashamed of yourselves,” Lynette said before following Dijana outside. The two of them just sighed out as they followed them to sing 'Happy Birthday' to Theo and Rosie.

End of Chapter Eleven


	12. Wimbledon I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Novak starts his quest for a third Wimbledon title as he battles a head cold. Roger's health begins to decline.

Chapter Twelve: Wimbledon I

“Ladies and gentlemen, you may raise your hand and be called upon to ask your question. It is their choice whether or not they will answer.” The door opened and Roger and Novak came out. “Ladies and gentlemen, Novak Djokovic and Roger Federer.” Roger pulled out the chair for Novak who sat down with a sigh. He was still sick with the head cold and Roger convinced him to take something to clear it up a bit. He gave a little throaty cough before taking a drink of water.

“That water bottle is now hazardous material. Do not touch it,” Roger commented getting everyone to laugh. “Yes, I got a sick boy on my hands,” he added. Someone raised their hand and Roger pointed to him.

“Is he going to be well enough to play?”

“Yes, I am. I am going to play,” Novak said, his voice a little hoarse. “I've played when I am sick before. If Roger can do it, so can I,” he said.

“That's the spirit,” Roger said before kissing him on the head. “I've been babying him since I pushed him a little too hard this past weekend.” The next few reporters asked random questions about his upcoming opponent. Asked him what his preparations were to make through the rounds. Since winning it in 2014, beating Roger, Novak would make it to the Round of 16 and then be beat by an up and coming tennis player. Roger was determined to get him past the Round of 16 this year. The next reporter raised her hand and Novak nodded to her.

“There was a report that you had a stomach virus last week,” she said.

“Yes, I had that too.”

“He was miserable the past week,” Roger said.

“Is that virus gone from your system then?”

“Yes, and it was replaced by the current head cold,” Novak said. “The next few days, I’m hoping it will go away.”

“Only if you take your medicine,” Roger said and everyone laughed. “He hates taking medicine,” he added.

After a few more questions, they left the conference room and headed to the practice court. Novak didn't play for another day, so Roger was going to have him hit a few balls before going back to the house. Novak sighed as he put his bag down in the hallway of the foyer. He sniffled, trying to clear out his nose before giving up. “Go upstairs and take some medicine. You need a good night sleep for tomorrow,” Roger said.

“Okay,” Novak said. He headed upstairs and went into the bathroom. He downed some NyQuil before heading to bed. When Roger came in from putting the kids down, he found his husband fast asleep on the bed, snoring. Roger sighed out before picking up the clothes on the floor. When he righted himself up, he got dizzy. He sat down on the bed and let out a sigh. 

“And so it begins,” he said.

 

During the first few days of Wimbledon, Novak easily made it through his first and second round matches while Roger's health began to spiral downward. As the coach got sick, the player got better. Pretty soon it became evident that Roger was missing from his player's box. Novak was asked where he was and he chuckled. “Uh, Roger caught my stomach virus that I had,” he said and everyone chuckled. “I tried to keep him away, but he didn't care. He kissed me and now he's sick. It's his fault.” The audience laughed as Brad asked him how he has handled not having Roger in the box. “Well, he actually watches the matches on TV at the house and when I get home after a match, he tells me what I need to improve.” The audience laughed as Novak smiled. 

“How have you handled him sick?”

“It's only fair. He took care of me when I was sick and now I get to take care of him while he's sick.”

“Is he improving? Are we going to be seeing him soon in the box?”

“The stomach thing should be clearing out soon. He'll be back up in the box in no time,”he assured everyone. 

Novak entered their house and was greeted by Rosie who toddled over to him. “Daddy,” she said. 

“Hey, little girl,” he said as he put his bags down and scooped her up. “You behave for Jenna today?”

“Yes, I did. Did you win?”

“I did win today,” he said and she clapped. He carried her over to where Theo was playing with Jenna. 

“Daddy,” he beamed. Novak put Rosie down to pick up his son. Theo handed him something and Novak took it. It was a picture of the whole family, including the two nannies.

“Wow, that looks great. “We'll make sure it gets home safe and we can put it on the fridge.”

“Can you take it to, Poppa?” he asked.

“Sure,” he said. Novak put Theo down and left the nanny in charge as he headed upstairs. When he got to the top of the steps, he heard Roger hurling in the bathroom. He waited until he heard the toilet flush before entering the bedroom.

“I don't want to hear it,” Roger said as he walked back over to the bed.

“I say anything?” Novak asked entering the room. “How are you feeling?”

“That's the first time I've thrown up today.”

“Great, than it's getting out of your system then,” Novak said. “Theo wanted me to give you this.” Roger took the drawing from his husband and smiled. “Both kids are artists. If they don't want to do tennis, they can do this.” Roger chuckled before giving him the drawing. 

“How did you do?”

“Through to the Round of 16,” Novak said. He put the drawing in the pile on the dresser before turning back to the bed. Roger was underneath the covers and was slowly falling asleep. “Everybody misses you,” he said sitting on the bed. “Brad kept asking about where you were. Hope it wasn't serious.”

“Did you tell him how I got sick?” Roger asked.

I told everybody how you got sick,” Novak said and Roger groaned. “It was all your fault,” he added before feeling Roger's forehead. “That fever is starting to come on to you.”

“Means my throwing up days are behind me, right?” Roger asked.

“Yep,” Novak said. “Want some more Gatorade?” he asked gesturing to his empty cup.

“Sure. Some crackers too,” Roger said.

“I think I can swing that,” Novak said before kissing Roger on the forehead. “I'll be back.”

“Okay,” Roger said, but Novak could tell he was going to be asleep by the time he got back to the bedroom.

The kids looked up when Novak came downstairs with Roger's empty cup. “More Gatorade for the sickly person upstairs,” he said and Jenna laughed. Novak poured some more blue Gatorade into Roger's cup and added some ice. He put the top back on and searched for some crackers. “Are there crackers, Jenna?” he asked.

“Yeah,” she said getting up from the floor. She opened the pantry next to the fridge and gave him some crackers. “There you go, boss.”

“Thank you,” he said. With the Gatorade and crackers in hand, Novak headed back upstairs to the bedroom. Just like he predicted, Roger was fast asleep. Novak put the Gatorade and crackers on the table next to the bed. He gave Roger's forehead a soft kiss before leaving the room. 

Two days later, Roger was in Novak's box for his Round of 16 match. He slowly made his way to the box before sitting down. He had a cap and shades on, no doubt covering his tired, bloodshot eyes. Dijana sat next to him and she handed him a tea. “Oh, thanks,” he said. He took a slow sip of it before setting it down. Introductions were made and every one applauded as both players came out. Novak's opponent for this year's Round of 16 match was Grigor Dimitrov. Grigor was the defending champion who beat Novak last year in the third round.

“It's nice to see Roger back in the player's box,” John McEnroe said. 

“Glad to see that he's back on his feet,” Brad Gilbert said. Novak and Grigor began their practice warm ups as the commentators went over the players stats. Once he was done warming up, Novak headed over to his chair and before he sat down, he glanced over to his player's box to check on Roger. His mother signaled he was okay and had his tea with him. 

45 minutes later, Novak sat down with a huge sigh. He was down two sets to love and was trying to control his emotions. Roger groaned, knowing how he was feeling. He has been down two sets to love a lot in his career, but he taught Novak his technique for keeping his cool when that did happen. Novak took a deep breath before heading back out when the umpire said 'Time'. He won the next set, 6-0, like Grigor didn't even try to keep serve. The next set Novak won by 6-3, breaking Grigor's serve early. He pumped his fist up in the air when Grigor missed a forehand and Roger was out of his seat applauding. “Got Roger out of his seat,” McEnroe commented, “but now he's back down before he gets sick,” he added when Roger sat down rather suddenly. 

Roger groaned as he sat down. “I shouldn't have done that,” he said causing Dijana to chuckle. Roger leaned his head back and breathed in deep with his nose, despite it being clogged. “I cannot breath,” he said.

“Now you know how Novak felt last week,” Dijana said.

“Yeah,” Roger said pinching his nose. He groaned as he got a tissue to blow it and he tossed it into his own garbage bag. He took a sip of his tea before clapping for Novak as he took to the court for the fifth set. “Come on, Novak!” he shouted. Novak tossed the towel to the ball kid and took his stance to receive Grigor's serve. The first two games for each player they held serve. When Grigor broke Novak's serve, Roger groaned thinking that was it, but then Novak broke Grigor's serve with a backhand winner down the line. Roger fist pumped as Novak breathed a sigh of relief. Novak won the next three games after that and when Grigor hit the ball long, he shouted out as Novak jumped for joy. Roger was also out of his seat celebrating as Novak shook hands with Grigor and then the umpire. He put his racket down and went back out onto the court and waved to the crowd. Roger let out a sigh of relief as he rested his hands on his legs. He was getting dizzy again and he needed to sit down.

“Roger looks like he's going to collapse,” John McEnroe said. Novak came up to Brad Gilbert for his on court interview as Grigor left Centre Court.

“Congratulations on getting back into the quarterfinals here at Wimbledon.”

“Thank you, Brad,” he said.

“It's also nice to see Roger back in the box after a week of absence,” Brad said and everyone applauded. Roger gave a little wave from his seat. “Though, it looks like he's ready to get out of here.”

“Yeah, he looks like I did when I had my head cold during the last week of my illness.”

“Well, it's like you said a few days ago. It's his fault for kissing you while you were sick.” Novak nodded as everyone laughed. “Did you get a chance to look at who your next opponent is for quarterfinals?”

“I did not get a chance to look at the draw.”

'You've got Milos Raonic next and then possibly your good friend Andy Murray in the semifinals.”

“Milos is a good player. His serve has improved over the years and it seems to have gotten faster the last time I played him. I will have to get my serve as close to his as possible and work on my volleys. It's going to be a challenge to play like it always is,” Novak said.

“Good man. Now, I got a task for you. Get that husband of yours into bed and push fluids,” Gilbert said and Novak chuckled.

“I will.” Novak gathered his bags and walked toward the exit, stopping to sign some autographs for fans. Once he was done with that, Roger slowly gathered his bearings before standing up. Dijana stayed behind him as he went up the steps. He and Dijana headed straight for the house while Novak did his post match press conference. By the time he was done, it was after ten. He got home to find that the kids were already in bed and Roger was fast asleep on the couch. His tall cup of Gatorade next to him and tissues everywhere. He picked up the discarded tissues and threw them away in the garbage. He refilled Roger's cup and put it down beside him. He found a blanket and started to put it over him when Roger jerked awake. “Just me,” Novak said putting his hand on Roger's forehead. “Think you can get up and head to the bedroom?”

“Upstairs?” Roger asked.

“Don't be such a baby,” Novak said. Roger groaned as he slowly sat up and let Novak get him up to his feet. “I've been tasked to putting you in bed and pushing fluids,” he said. He grabbed Roger's Gatorade cup and together they made it upstairs to the bedroom. Roger sighed out as he laid down on the bed. Novak put his cup onto the beside table and pulled the covers over Roger. Novak went into the bathroom to take a shower.

Fifteen minutes later, Novak came out of the bathroom wearing a towel. He headed over to the dresser and was getting something to wear to bed. He heard Roger groan from the bed and turned around. “I wish I had the energy to get out of bed and just take you against the wall,” Roger said and Novak chuckled. He untied his towel and let it fall to the floor and Roger just whined. “Now you're just being mean,” he said. Novak pulled on his underwear and a t-shirt. He crawled into bed with Roger and curled up behind him. Roger let out a sigh of content and Novak kissed him on the temple. 

“I love you,” he said.

“I love you, too,” Roger said. He rolled over as Novak got on his back and put his head on his shoulder. He let out another sigh of content as Novak put his arms around him.

End of Chapter Twelve


	13. Wimbledon II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger and Novak make a decision about the future.

Chapter Thirteen: Wimbledon II

Novak's quarterfinals match, Roger was feeling a lot better. When he jumped out of his seat every time Novak made an awesome point, he didn't get light headed or dizzy. Novak beat Marcel Grandollers in his quarterfinals match. With a huge fist pump, he celebrated winning the second set and both Roger and Dijana were on their feet. When it was over, Roger was standing for the whole on court interview and Brad Gilbert noticed. “Roger seems to be feeling better,” he commented to Novak.

“Yes, he is feeling a lot better,” Novak said. “He's not dizzy when he stands up too fast or coughing too much.”

“What about the snoring?” he asked and Novak laughed.

“Unfortunately, Roger still snores. He will always snore,” he said and everyone laughed, “but only on his back. If he's on his side, it's not so bad and it lulls me to sleep,” he said and every one awed at him as he collected his bags and leaves the court. He took a quick shower before entering the press conference room. He finished early and headed back to the house. He sighed as he got out of the car and headed into the house. When he entered the door, he chuckled seeing candles along the hallway. “This is a fire hazard,” he said.

“Then blow them out as you pass them!” Roger shouted from upstairs. He chuckled as he snuffed out the candles as he passed them. He put his bags down on the floor and walked up the stairs, putting out the candles as he passed them. Entering the bedroom, he found his husband, all in black, waiting for him on the bed. “About time you showed up,” he said and Novak chuckled.

“You're dressed in black,” Novak said.

“Yeah, so?” Roger asked getting up from the bed.

“You only dress up in black for special, private celebrations,” Novak said as Roger unzipped his white jacket. “Soooo, what is the occasion, Mr. Federer?”

“You made it to the semifinals, Mr. Djokovic,” he said. “Plus, I’m not sick anymore,” he added before capturing Novak's lips in a deep, passionate kiss. Novak moaned into Roger's mouth and it only fueled Roger to start undressing him. Clothes just fell off him as Roger stripped him and he found himself reacting and began to undress Roger. Novak jumped up and Roger caught him with a grunt. Roger got onto the bed with Novak in his arms and they stripped the rest of the way. Novak gasped when he felt Roger's slick fingers enter him. He didn't even notice him get the oil out of the drawer. He moaned out when Roger moved them in and out of his entrance and he grasped onto Roger's shoulders. 

“Roger,” he moaned.

“Why are you always so tight?” Roger asked as he curled his fingers inside of his husband. Said husband groaned as Roger's fingers touched his nerve bundle.

“I don't know,” Novak groaned out as Roger took his fingers out and put Novak's legs up onto his shoulders. “Oh, God, what are you doing?” he asked.

“This is your recovery,” Roger said slicking up his cock. He guided his cock to Novak's entrance before pushing into him. Novak groaned as Roger didn't stop pushing until he was all the way up into the hilt. “Oh, God, I love the sounds you make when I enter you.” He put Novak's legs around his waist, shifting inside his husband. Novak let out a whimper as Roger kissed him and he wrapped his arms around his neck. Roger began to move his hips and they soon were moving together in a steady rhythm. They kissed as they moved together, moaning and groaning. Roger, knowing how his husband liked it, grew faster and faster with his thrusts. 

“Oh, God,” Novak gasped out as Roger changed the angles of his thrusts and began to hit his prostate with each thrust of his hips. He let out a stream of moans as Roger pummeled into his ass. 

“So, good,” Roger said into his ear. Novak gasped out, holding onto his husband. He squeezed his legs around Roger's waist. His moans echoed through the bedroom and it drove Roger. He dug his knees into the bed and thrust faster into Novak. 

“Oh, God, yes,” the Serb said. “Faster, Roger,” he said.

“You want me to break me something?” Roger asked.

“No,” Novak strained out and Roger groaned when he felt the muscles around his cock squeeze tight. 

“Oh, you little.....” he strained out before pulling out, despite Novak's protests.

“No, no, no. Don't stop,” he said before Roger flipped him over onto his stomach. Novak let out a whine when Roger slipped back into him. “Oh, God, Roger.” Keeping Novak down and his legs spread, Roger thrust deep and hard into him. Novak tried to move, but Roger kept him pinned down and soon Novak found himself spread eagle like the night in his parents house for Christmas. 

“I love your flexibility,” Roger said. Novak groaned as Roger thrust in and out of him. He wanted to so desperately stroke his cock, but Roger had him pinned onto the bed and his cock was pressed between him and the sheets. He moaned out when each thrust of Roger's hips moved him against the sheets and his cock was pulsing for release. He needed a human touch, whether it was his own or Roger's. He reached down to touch himself, but a sharp slap on his ass caused him to stop and he let out a yelp. “Don't you dare touch yourself,” he said.

“Roger, please. I need something on it,” Novak pleaded and Roger stopped thrusting. “No, please, don't stop.” He let out a sharp cry when Roger smacked his ass again and felt Roger lean forward. 

“Lift up your hips,” Roger said into his ear. Novak groaned as he lifted himself up as high as he could and he felt Roger attach their vibrator to his cock. He gasped out a moan when Roger turned it on and felt Roger's lips at his ear. “Better?” he asked. Novak nodded and Roger kissed his temple before thrusting into him, hard and fast. The bed began to move with them as Roger sharpened his thrusts and changed the angle. The cock inside Novak was now hitting his prostate with every thrust and the Serbian underneath the Swiss began to groan and moan like he did on the court earlier when fighting for a point.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Novak chanted as Roger kept thrusting in the same angle and he began to kiss Novak's neck. “Roger,” he gasped as his cock was vibrated into submission by the vibrator. Novak let out a cry of delight and passion, his body arching up as he came. His cock spurted and his muscles clenched around Roger's cock. Roger groaned before he came in a loud moan, bending his head back and his body arching as well. He came inside Novak and he let out a sigh as he came off his high. Novak was still beneath him as he pulled out and laid down on his back. 

“Wow,” Roger said.

“Yeah, wow,” Novak said. “The sheets are ruined,” he said reaching underneath him and turning off the vibrator. He pulled it off of him and put it on the nightstand. He let out a groan as he turned around onto his back, flexing his legs before curling up next to Roger. “I love my flexibility too,” he said before kissing Roger on the cheek. He set his head down on Roger's shoulder and closed his eyes. Pretty soon he heard Roger snoring and he lifted his head. “Roger, you're snoring. Let's get you on your side,” Novak said and Roger groaned as he rolled onto his side and pulled Novak up against him. 

“Don't complain when my morning wood is sticking you in the back then,” Roger said before kissing Novak on the neck.

“Okay,” Novak chuckled and then closed his eyes. Roger's soft snoring on his side slowly put him to sleep.

Novak woke up first and he sighed as Roger's arm pulled him closer when he moved. He chuckled feeling Roger's morning wood poking him in the back. He was just about to go back to sleep when he heard the door open downstairs. “Roger! Novak!” It was his mother. “I brought the kids back!” she called out. Novak groaned as he tried to get up, but Roger's arm wouldn't let him.

“Roger, Mum's back with the kids,” he said. “Let me up.” Roger moaned in disappointment as Novak flung his arm away from him and got out of bed. “If you behave, I'll take care of your morning wood for you,” he said as he pulled on some clothes.

“Hmm, I like that promise,” Roger said as he rolled over and laid on his other side. Novak sighed as he headed downstairs.

“Daddy,” the kids said together, bringing a smile to his face. He gave them each a kiss before kissing his mother.

“Morning, sweetie,” she said.

“Morning,” he said. He started the coffee for Roger and got the kids their cereal. His mother poured the milk and started breakfast for them. “Mum, you don't have to make us breakfast.”

“I want to. Now go get that husband of yours. He needs to eat too,” she said. Novak nodded and headed back upstairs to get Roger up. 

“Hey, Roger, Mum's got breakfast cooking,” Novak said.

“Okay,” Roger answered, but when Novak came into the bedroom, he wasn't there. 

“Roger? Where are you?” he asked. The door behind him closed and he turned around to see a naked Roger Federer standing before him. “Holy shit,” he exclaimed and Roger chuckled. “I guess breakfast can wait for awhile,” Novak said as Roger walked up to him.

“Yeah, I'd thought you'd say that,” he said before kissing his husband. Before Novak could react, Roger had him in bed again. He did promise Roger he'd help him with his morning wood. 

Twenty minutes later, they were both downstairs. Sitting at the dinner table, they both started to eat breakfast before looking over at Dijana. “What?” Novak asked.

“Nothing. I didn't even hear you guys up there,” she said and Novak nearly choked on his orange juice. The twins chuckled at their daddy and Roger groaned.

“I have a very insatiable husband, Mum,” Novak said. “It's his fault,” he added.

“It's always my fault,” Roger complained.

“Get a beer gut and it won't be your fault,” Novak said and Roger laughed out.

“With the way our love life is, I could have a beer gut and you'll still get into bed with me,” Roger said and it was Novak's turn to chuckle.

“Are you really talking about that in front of your kids?” Dijana asked.

“They're not paying attention,” Novak said.

“Yeah, but just wait. In a couple of months, you guys are going to have to watch what you say around them,” she said. “They're going to start asking questions about that particular subject,” she said.

“They are going to have to wait until they're older,” Novak said. “I'm not ready for them to ask about that just yet,” he said.

“Me neither, but it's going to happen,” Roger said. “Rosie's going to be a heart breaker. We need to keep an eye on her when she gets older,” he said and Novak groaned.

“What about Theo?” Dijana asked.

“Are you kidding? The dads of the girls he dates have to worry about him,” Roger said and Novak chuckled looking over at Theo. 

“Can we not talk about this? They're only three. They haven't even started school yet,” he said.

“Okay, sorry,” Roger said.

 

After breakfast, they headed to the practice courts with the twins for a few hours. Roger had Novak work on his serve, volleys, the whole nine yards. When they were done, they hit a few balls together like they did in France. This time, Roger won. They packed up and headed home. The afternoon was all theirs. Rosie and Theo went into the trampoline that they had set up and Roger and Novak lounged out on the patio furniture. Novak let out a sigh as he watched the kids jump on the trampoline. “I want another one,” he said suddenly.

“Another one what?”

“A baby,” Novak said.

“Really?”

“Yeah, and this time I want to adopt.”

“I like that idea,” he said. 

“You do?” Novak asked.

“Yeah. I miss having a baby around the house,” he said. “We may have to get something bigger,” he said.

“Rosie and Theo are in their own room and there's an extra one. It's perfect,” he said.

“What if we find twins to adopt?” Roger asked and Novak chuckled.

“Then we will have four kids instead of three,” he said and it was Roger's turn to laugh. “Do you think we can handle it?” he asked.

“Maybe. We could hired a second nanny,” Roger said. “Do you really want another one?” he asked.

“Roger, if I could get pregnant, I would have you take me upstairs and...” he started to say.

“I get it, but if you could get pregnant you'd probably be pregnant by now from the way we're going since we stopped using condoms,” Roger said and Novak turned red. 

“I want another one,” he said.

“Okay. I'll have Mirka and Jelena make some calls around.” He took Novak's hand and gave it a kiss. “Another baby?”

“Yeah,” Novak said before smiling. “If we thought the paparazzi were bad now, wait until they get wind of us going to adopt.” Roger groaned as Novak climbed into his lawn chair. “You would give me the world if I asked you to, huh?” he asked.

“Yeah, I would,” Roger said before kissing Novak. The kids giggled as they stopped jumping and watched Roger and Novak.

“Daddy! Poppa!” Rosie shouted and they stopped to look over to see they were being watched.

“It's okay. Daddy and Poppa love each other very much,” Roger said and the twins laughed. “Yeah, I could go with another one,” he said putting his arms around Novak. “May be next year until we're even cleared to adopt,” he said.

“I don't mind. I could wait forever if you can,” Novak said.

“I could too,” he said. He and Novak kissed again.

End of Chapter Thirteen


	14. Wimbledon III & Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wimbledon finals and they dads take the kids out for a vacation.

Chapter Fourteen: Wimbledon III & Vacation

Novak groaned as the alarm went off on the Sunday morning of the final. He defeated Kei in a four setter in the semifinals. He faced Jaques in the final of Wimbledon. Jaques was in his first Grand Slam final and Novak planned to use it to his advantage, hoping that the young Frenchman's nerves would get the better of him. He sat up in the bed and sighed out when he felt Roger get up behind him. He moaned in content when he felt Roger's arm come around him. “I wish it was an off Sunday. We could just back down in bed,” the Swiss said before kissing up Novak's neck. 

“I don't have to be there until noon,” Novak said. Roger sighed as he glanced over to the clock. It read 7 am He hummed in delight before taking Novak back down onto the bed. Novak was moaning underneath him in no time.

Hours later, Roger and Novak arrived at the venue. The news crew and photographers caught them coming out of their car and getting checked in at the gate. Their hands touched briefly before Roger grabbed Novak's and they held hands as they walked into the venue. About a half hour before Novak was to take the court, he got one last kiss from Roger before he was left alone in the locker room. Fifteen minutes later, a man come to the locker room and told him it was time to start walking to the court. He took Novak's bags and led the way through the maze of halls. He met Jaques in the hallway and they nodded to each other. Novak was slated to walk out first because he was higher ranked. They both walked along the halls and down the stairs to the entrance of Centre Court.

 

Roger sighed as he sat down in his spot on Novak's player's box. He glanced over to where Jaques' player's box and he noticed the young player's coach looking at him with disdain. He groaned causing Lynette and Dijana to look at him. “It's 2018. Why can't people just accept us for who we are?” Roger asked.

“What?” Lynette asked.

“Jaques' coach is just looking at me with disdain over there,” Roger said. “Like we shouldn't even be here,” he said.

“Ignore them,” his mother said.

“If he keeps it up, the fans could dwindle for his player if they find out about his coach's homophobic attitude,” Dijana said.

“It's not just his coach. It's his family,” Roger said. 

“Ignore them,” his mother said again and Roger let out a sigh before looking back out onto the court.

The match started out in Jaques' favor and before Novak could blink, the young Frenchman had a set over him. He didn't let Jaques breath for the next set then, taking it 6-0. The next set, they battled it out in a tie break that went Novak's way. He pumped his fist high in the air when he won the set and Roger was on his feet, applauding his husband. “That got Roger on his feet,” McEnroe said.

“Come on, Novak!” Roger shouted. It was drowned out by the shouts of the fans, but Novak heard it from where he was on the court. Only one more set to go. Then Jaques called a medical time out. Novak kept himself busy as Jaques was treated for his wrist. He tried not to look over at him too much and went out to the court to practice his serves.

Jaques' medical time out was done and they got back to playing. It only took another half hour for Novak to beat Jaques. He let out a shout of joy before collapsing onto the court. He got up after a few seconds and went over to shake Jaques hand. “Congratulations,” the Frenchman said.

“Thank you,” Novak said before shaking the official's hand and then he made his way up to his player's box. His mother was first before he made it to Roger. A simple kiss between them set so many flashes off before they hugged.

“I'm so proud of you,” Roger said into his ear. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” he said. They kissed again before Novak headed back down to the court to get his trophy. 

“What does it mean to you to win this trophy after so many losses on this court?” Chris asked him.

“Oh, Gosh, it means the world to me to win this. Last year, losing in the first round was the hardest for me and to come here with my family, husband, and win it, I’m thrilled.”

“Did Roger say you were going to win it?”

“He had the utmost confidence in me,” he said and everyone chuckled. “I didn't believe him at first when he said I would win it, but here I am holding the trophy.”

“What kind of celebration are you guys going to be doing?” she asked and everyone chuckled and cat called at him.

“I can't answer that,” he said and everybody chuckled. “Most likely it'll be a night in with the kids,” he said. “Nice and quiet after the crazy, sick, hectic weeks we had.”

 

Hours later....

Novak groaned as he got into the house after finally doing all the photos and interviews. “Roger?”

“Up here,” he said. Novak dropped his bags onto the floor and headed upstairs. He went into the bedroom and found Roger laying on the bed watching TV. “All done?”

“Yeah. Kids asleep?”

“Yep. You're too tired, huh?”

“Yeah. I’m going to take a shower and then climb into bed with you and hopefully fall asleep,” he said. Roger chuckled as Novak began taking off his clothes. He licked his lips at Novak's naked ass and turned the TV off as he climbed into the shower. He waited until he turned the water on before getting up and stripping out of his clothes. He heard his husband humming a soft tune and he just stands there listening to him. It's the same voice Novak used when he was singing to the kids. He heard something fall to the ground and Novak let out a curse. He must have dropped the soap. 

Roger pulled the curtain back and Novak let out a cry before sighing out. “Roger,” he said and Roger laughed. “You scared me half to death,” he said. Before he could protest even more, Roger backed him up against the shower wall and kissed him within an inch of his life. Novak let out the most gorgeous sounding moan and he picked up his husband. Novak could see where this was going and wrapped his legs around Roger's waist. “Suddenly, I have energy,” he said and Roger chuckled. He captured his mouth with a kiss as the Swiss pulled apart his ass cheeks. Novak moaned into the mouth he was kissing as Roger pushed his cock into him. He expertly sucked Roger's tongue and he felt the cock inside of him react. He smiled his small victory before Roger began to thrust up into him. Novak reacted positively and squeezed his legs tighter around Roger's waist. “Yes, yes, yes,” he chanted.

“Easy, love,” Roger said into his ear. He nipped Novak's neck before sucking on his skin. He thrust hard and fast into his husband. The Wimbledon Champion squealed when Roger's hand enclosed around his cock. “I'm so proud of you, Novak,” he said into his ear. Novak bent his head back against the shower wall and let out a moan. “Not too loud, love.”

“Shower drowns us out, Roger,” Novak managed as his husband eased in and out of him. He moaned, resting his head on Roger's shoulder. “Oh, God, yes, right there,” he moaned. Roger chuckled into his ear and he purposely clenched his muscles around Roger's cock.

“Oh, you little minx,” Roger groaned and it was Novak's turn to chuckle. Then he came in a deep moan as his cock spurted in Roger's hand.

“Oh, God, yes,” he moaned. Roger thrust up into his husband and he came. He groaned deep into Novak's neck and they both were breathless.

“Let's get you cleaned up and in bed,” he said. Novak nodded and Roger let him down. Roger grabbed the body wash and cleaned Novak's body. Once Novak was rinsed off and his hair was cleaned as well, Roger and Novak went to bed. “I'm so proud of you,” Roger said as his husband fell asleep.

 

After Wimbledon, Novak and Roger took the kids out on a vacation somewhere in the Caribbean. They didn't broadcast where in the Caribbean they were going and they ended up in the Bahamas. They got a private house with a private beach and Novak was currently in a beach chair soaking in the sun. “Afternoon, husband,” Roger said sitting in the empty chair next to him.

“Afternoon. Kids down for their nap?” he asked.

“Yep. I think the morning at the beach tuckered them out.”

“Good. We have at least a few hours to ourselves,” Novak said.

“Want to have sex?” Roger asked and Novak chuckled. 

“We came to the Bahamas for the sun. Can't enjoy it if we're inside,” he said and Roger groaned. “You'll survive. We had sex last night and this morning in the shower before the kids got up. Relax and enjoy this view and the sun.” Roger got up from his chair causing Novak to look over. “What?”

“Get up and move up,” he said. Novak did what Roger said and moved up the chair. Roger got into the chair behind him and Novak scooted back against Roger. He laid against Roger's chest and let out a content sigh.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too,” he said before kissing Novak's temple. He lovingly ran his fingers along Novak's body, his muscles twitching against his touch. Novak chuckled softly when he moved his fingers down his sides.

“I know what you're trying to do,” he said.

“What?”

“You're trying to get me to change my mind about sex. It hasn't changed. I love it, especially with you, but I would like to just lay back in the sun and relax while the kids sleep.”

“Okay,” Roger said, intent on staying in the lounge chair with Novak.

“That means you go over to your own chair and relax in the sun,” Novak said and Roger whined. “Go,” he said sternly. He was intent on making Roger wait until night for some loving. Roger held up his hands in defeat and headed over to his own chair. “This vacation can't be all about sex.”

“It can be,” he said.

“No,” Novak said sternly again. Roger groaned as he laid down on his chair and looked over at his husband. “You didn't do anything wrong,” Novak said. “I just want to relax for once and I can't do that when you're pounding into me like there's no tomorrow,” he said and Roger chuckled putting on his shades.

 

The vacation was the best vacation they had in years. The twins loved the beach and the ocean. Every morning they would go out and build sandcastles before their daddies would take them into the ocean. Seashell collecting became a new hobby for them. By the afternoon, they were tired and easily went down for their nap. That was when Novak and Roger would relax and soak in the sun on the lounge chairs of the patio. Then after the kids would wake up from their nap, they would head into town and hit the markets. They would always come back with arms full of bags. Dinner provided by Roger was always a good time and after the kids would go to bed, Roger and Novak made love. 

One night, things took a weird change. Novak and Roger were both lost to the world as Roger thrust into Novak. The player had his legs wrapped around the coach's waist, tightly. “Oh, God, Roger,” he moaned as Roger kissed his neck. “Yes, yes, right there,” he moaned. Novak came soon after Roger began hitting his spot and he clenched around Roger's cock which seemed to be straining to stay erect. “Roger, are you okay?” he asked when Roger seemed to be trying too hard.

“Yeah, I just...” Roger started to say and he groaned in frustration when his erection went away. “No, no, no. I didn't,” he said before rolling off Novak.

“Hey, Rog, it's no big deal.”

“No big deal?” Roger asked. “I didn't come,” he said before laying back on the bed.

“You're too tense. Roll over. I'll give you a massage,” Novak said getting the oil he used for the massages. “My massages always got you going.” Roger rolled over onto his back and allowed Novak to massage his shoulders. “You know, this was bound to happen.”

“Really?” Roger asked as Novak worked a muscle. 

“You and I, we've been running full tilt for ten years straight. Every time we're together, we have sex and you are getting up in the years.”

“Don't call me old, honey,” Roger said. “I'm only...” he trailed off as he counted his years and Novak smirked. “Shit, I’m going to be 39 this year,” he said and Novak chuckled.

“You are.”

“Why are still with me?”

“Because I love you,” Novak said leaning down onto Roger. “Maybe we should try the other way. You like it when I top.” Roger moaned when Novak's hands glided over his ass. His legs automatically spread as Novak used the oil he was using and eased a finger into Roger. The Swiss moaned into the pillow he was holding and his hips jerked. “If anything will get you to come, it'll be my cock in your ass,” he said into his ear and Roger moaned. Once Novak worked his husband up, Novak slicked his cock and eased into him. “Oh, God, Rog. So tight like always,” he said and he pressed further into his coach.

“Novak,” Roger groaned and he shifted his hips against the sheets. It earned him a smack to his ass and he let out a yelp.

“Don't do that,” Novak said. “You're trying too hard,” he said. He moved his hips, slowly at first before getting faster and faster. Roger moaned, moving his hips slowly with Novak's, when he was allowed. He whined out when Novak began hitting his prostate. 

“Oh, God,” he moaned, bringing his legs up as much as he could. Novak reached down underneath Roger and grasped his cock. Roger let out a strangled moan and he came in Novak's hand, his muscles clenching around Novak's cock. Novak arched back and he came with a groan that mirrored Roger's. He collapsed on top of Roger and they laid there, breathing heavily. 

“Better?” Novak asked.

“Yeah, better. All right. Maybe having sex every night is too much for me.” Novak chuckled as he pulled out of Roger and laid down next to him. 

“We don't have to have sex every day in this marriage, Roger,” he said turning onto his side. “I'll still love you if we don't have sex every day.” Roger chuckled as Novak curled up against him.

“That's good to know,” he said before pulling Novak into a kiss. Novak moaned into the kiss and Roger pulled him closer, if that was possible. “Okay, last day of vacation is tomorrow. Want to take the kids to that aquarium we never got to?”

“Yeah. They love aquariums,” Novak said.

“That they do,” Roger said as Novak got up from the bed. 

“If they had their way, we'd hit every aquarium in the entire world,” he said as he went into the bathroom. Roger chuckled. Novak came back five minutes later and Roger was fast asleep. “Yeah, getting old,” he said before getting back into the bed with Roger. 

“I heard that,” the coach said and his player chuckled.

“Sorry, my love,” he said before laying his head on his chest. 

The next day, Roger and Novak took the kids to the aquarium. They had fun with their dads, feeding a manta ray, signaling with dolphins. Rosie even got an up close look at a shark, behind glass of course. Sharks were becoming her favorite creature in the world. Theo had a soft spot for octopuses. He got to feed one of those in the kiddie pool area. When they got back from the aquarium after spending all day there, all four of them were tired. Novak let out a sigh as he carefully put Rosie into her bed. A stuffed shark clenched tightly to her. Roger carefully put Theo into his bed. A stuffed octopus in his arms. “I like days like this,” Novak said.

“Yeah. Tires them out,” Roger said and Novak chuckled. Roger kissed Novak before they headed to the bedroom. “Tires us out too,” he said.

“Last vacation day. I’m glad to be getting back into the grind,” he said.

“You're going to wish you hadn't said that,” his coach said. “The vacation is over, starting tomorrow,” he said.

“Yes, sir,” Novak said.

Vacation time was over.

End of Chapter 14


	15. Cincinnati

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Djokovic-Federer family hit Cincinnati.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am terribly sorry for the year long hold on this story. Major writer's block on this story. Plus, I have a few other ongoing stories as well. I was working on those. I was also busy playing Aunt to my new nephew, but here it is.

“Daddy, can we go to the zoo today?” Theo asked Novak as they got into the hotel.

“Not today, sweetie,” Novak said putting his bags down. His son whined and Roger chuckled as he carried a sleeping Rosie into the suite they were using. “Theodore Nico,” Novak said sternly causing the three year old to close his mouth. “Your sister is sleeping and your daddies are tired. We just got here and we're here for a week. Besides, it's late and they are closed,” he said. “Aren't you tired?” he asked. Plane rides usually tired the twins out. Hence why Roger was carrying a slumbering Rosie.

“No,” Theo said. “Can we go down to the pool?”

“Theo, why are you so wired up?”

“I don't know. Can we go to the pool?”

“No,” Novak said and Theo stomped his foot. “Hey, that may work on your grandmothers, but that won't work on me. The pool is closed, just like the zoo,” he said and his son whined again. 

“Theodore,” Roger sternly said and Theo turned around to his Dad. “Stop your whining and get changed for bed right now, or you're going into a time out,” he said. Theo huffed before heading into the bedroom Roger had put Rosie. “Don't wake up your sister,” he said.

“I won't,” Theo whispered. 

“Where in the world did he get that attitude?” Novak asked and Roger looked over at him. “Me?”

“You are the same way when things don't go your way on the court. You were like that all the time,” he said and Novak huffed. “Ah, there. You even huff the same way.”

“Okay. I’m going to take a shower and wash off this travel smell from me. If you somehow get our son to bed and make him stay there, I may let you join me,” he said and Roger chuckled as Novak picked up his bags and headed into their bedroom. He put his bags down and opened his suitcase for his toiletries bag. 

Fifteen minutes later, Novak was drowning himself in the shower. “Hey, I finally got Theo down,” Roger said bringing his own toiletries into the bathroom.

“Is he down for the count?” Novak asked.

“Yep,” Roger said and Novak pulled the curtain back. Roger turned around to see his naked husband standing there dripping wet.

“You going to get in here then?” he asked before closing the curtain again. He giggled hearing Roger taking off his clothes. The curtain opened and Roger climbed into the shower with him. With the shower closed again, Roger pressed Novak against the shower wall and his body against Novak. The Serbian moaned deeply into Roger's mouth as their bodies literally melded together. Roger's kisses had him on his toes and he didn't wait for Roger to lift him up. He jumped causing Roger to catch him and he wrapped his legs around Roger's waist. “Take me,” he demanded and Roger thrust into him, causing him to gasp out. “Oh, God, Roger,” he groaned. He surged forward and captured his husband's lips in a deep passionate kiss. Roger moaned along with him and began to move in and out of him.

“God, you feel so good,” he said into Novak's ear. 

“Roger, oh, God, yes. Right there,” he said. Novak bent his head back against the shower wall and let out a deep moan. It caused Roger to stop thrusting and Novak whined.

“You want to wake up the three year olds in the other room?” Roger asked and Novak shook his head. “Then be quiet, baby,” he said before capturing Novak's lips in a soft kiss. “I love you,” he declared and Novak let out a moan.

“I love you, too,” he said before Roger began to thrust in and out. “Oh, God, yes,” he moaned as Roger literally raped his neck. There was definitely going to be a mark there. “Roger.” Roger moved his hand between them and grasped Novak's cock. Novak pulled Roger's head up to face him. He pulled him into a kiss and the passion leaked out between them. Roger grasped his hands and put them over his head. He captured Novak's lips in a kiss and Novak moaned into his mouth. Their fingers folded into each other and Novak squeezed his hands hard. Roger moaned, thrusting in and out of his husband. He let go of Novak's left hand and grasped his thigh with his right hand.

“Keep your hands up,” Roger said into his ear sharply. Novak gripped the top of the shower when Roger took away his other hand and gripped his cock. He moaned out as Roger thrust with each stroke of his hand. 

“Roger, oh, God,” he gasped out.

“Oh, baby, so tight.”

“Always for you,” Novak said and Roger groaned out. He thrust up sharply getting a sharp moan from Novak. The Serbian couldn't keep his hands up any longer and he grasped Roger's head. Roger thrust up sharply and began to stroke Novak's cock with each thrust. Soon, he had Novak moaning at each thrust. “Roger, oh, God,” he moaned before letting loose a low moan as he came. Roger inhaled sharply, nipping Novak's neck, and he came as well, inside his husband.

“Tired, yet?” Roger asked as he kissed up Novak's neck.

“I am, actually,” Novak said. Roger let Novak down, pulling out of him and they took a real shower. After their shower, they headed to bed. They made love one more time before falling asleep.

The next morning, Lynette arrived and Roger and Novak headed to get Novak some practice. Reporters and photographers were there taking their pictures and watching them interact with each other. Roger made it a point to let them know that Novak was his husband. A soft brush of his hand on his arm or the small of his back. He even did a love squeeze at the back of Novak's neck. At the end of practice, he gave him a small kiss. “Claiming your property?” Novak asked.

“Just reminding them who you are,” Roger said.

“And who am I?”

“My husband,” he said and Novak smiled. “We have that interview with Mary Carillo this afternoon,” he said.

“The tell all interview?” he asked.

“That's the one,” Roger said as they gathered their bags. “All of our intimate secrets,” he said.

 

Mary Carillo was coming to the hotel room for the interview, so Novak went into his cleaning mode to pick up all the toys from the floor and making sure everything was nice and neat. There was a knock on the door and he threw the last toy behind the sofa as Roger went to the door to open it. “Hey, Mary,” Roger said.

“Hello, hello,” she said as Novak came over. “Hi, Novak.”

“Hi,” he said. The camera crew set up rather quickly and got everyone miked up. Mary sat across from where they sat on the sofa.

“First off, thank you for having me,” she said.

“Oh, you're welcome,” Roger said.

“We wouldn't do this with anyone, but you, Mary,” Novak said.

“Okay, so, first question, Roger.”

“Yes?”

“What was your first impression of Novak, not as a tennis player? Were you attracted to him when you first met or saw him?”

“I thought he was cute when I first met him,” Roger said. “But, I was in a relationship with another person when I met him.”

“Really? So, you were unavailable to him when he turned pro?” she asked and he nodded. “Did you know this?” she asked Novak.

“I didn't know about it until after we started dating,” he said and she chuckled.

“First time he kissed you, what was it like?” she asked Novak.

“It was heaven,” he said and she chuckled along with Roger. “He caught me off guard with it.”

“You guys do the first date thing or did you go straight to sex?” she asked and they laughed. “Why are you laughing? I said this was an all out interview.”

“Indian Wells of 2008. We celebrated his win,” Roger said and Mary chuckled as Novak turned a little pink. 

“Did you know about the Rovak group?” she asked.

“Not until the US Open of that same year,” Novak said. “Rafa paid a visit to Roger's room and I came out from the bathroom in a towel,” he said and Mary chuckled. “His reaction was unexpected.”

“Turns out the Rovak group formed under our noses a couple of years before we got together because the tension between the two of us was so tight, they had a bet to see when this would happen,” Roger said gesturing between the two of them.

“So, you had said on the Ellen show, you've had sex in all the lockers at the majors,” she said and they nodded. “Was there a time you did it when there were other players in the locker room?” she asked. “And you had to be extra quiet?”

“Yeah, there were plenty of times,” Roger said. “It's hard for this one to be quiet.”

“Oh, my God,” Novak exclaimed and Mary chuckled.

“How did you handle being together when you had to play against each other?”

“Uh, we had a rule. No contact with each other after nine pm the night before the match,” Novak said.

“Really?”

“No calling, no email, no texts,” Roger said.

“No sex, either,” Novak added and Mary laughed.

“How often was this rule broken?”

“Only once,” Novak said.

“Uh, twice,” Roger corrected and Novak chuckled when he kissed his cheek. Mary chuckled as she continued with the interview.

“Looking back on your relationship, was there a good time in it that you would like to share?” she asked. Novak and Roger thought about it.

“US Open, 2011. The whole day got rained out,” Novak said. “I had left this guy in bed,” he said gesturing to Roger, “because he didn't play until the next day and I was at the courts. He called me, saying that we could spend the entire day in bed,” he said and Mary smiled. “So, I took him up on his offer,” he said.

“A whole day in bed? Whatever did you guys do?” she asked and they both chuckled. “Is there a favorite match of yours where you played each other?”

“Wimbledon 2014,” Roger said immediately.

“That or US Open 2011.”

“It's basically any match that goes to five sets,” Roger said and Mary chuckled.

“Got any pet peeves?” she asked.

“After ten years together?” Novak asked. “Our pet peeves are long gone,” he said and Roger agreed.

“How is fatherhood been for you guys?” 

“It's the best thing in the world,” Roger said. “We have two beautiful children. We give them love and a safe home to grow up in.”

“They have so many aunts and uncles while on tour now,” Novak said. “It's ridiculous,” he added and Mary chuckled. The interview was a success and Mary told them it would most likely air some time during the US Open. 

 

Several days later...

Novak moaned when Roger pulled him close. The sun streamed through the window and hit his face. He groaned as he turned around in his husband's arms. Roger pulled him even closer to him and he moaned feeling his husband's morning wood. “Well, someone's up,” he teased. He gasped out when the hand on his hip grasped his ass.

“Can we just bask in glow of you finally winning the Cincinnati tournament?” Roger asked and Novak smiled.

“Yes, we can,” he said looking back at the trophy sitting on the table. “We most certainly can since Mum has the kids,” he said putting his arms around Roger's neck. Roger grunted when Novak pushed him back onto the bed to get on top. “So, what's next coach?” he asked.

“US Open Champion?” Roger suggested and Novak chuckled.

“I like the sound of that,” Novak said before kissing him.

End of Chapter 15


	16. US Open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Novak and Roger gets news from Mirka about their possible adoption.

Mirka shot out of the elevator on Roger and Novak's floor in New York. She had the most exciting news to tell them. She sped down the hall as fast as her heels would let her. She came to their door before knocking. No one answered. She checked her watch, then her Blackberry. The twins were still with their grandmothers and they should be back from practice. She decided to use her key and entered. She immediately regretted it. “Oh, my God!” she shouted as the door closed behind her. Novak and Roger were on the sofa, naked with the latter on top of the former, straddling his waist and judging by the thrusting of Novak's hips she saw before she turned around with her hand over her eyes, she could only guess what they were doing. “I am so sorry,” she said as she heard them scramble for clothes.

“There a reason you barged in, Mirka?” Novak asked.

“Hey, I knocked. Not my fault you didn't hear me,” she said.

“Okay, we get it. We're loud,” Novak said.

“Uh, you're loud,” Roger said.

“You make me loud,” Novak accused and Mirka chuckled. “Again, why are you here?” he asked.

“I heard back from the adoption agency,” she said.

“And?” Roger asked.

“Can I turn around? It's weird telling it this way,” she said.

“Okay, we're decent,” Novak said. She slowly turned around to look at them. Indeed they were dressed and she smiled.

“I found you guys a baby,” she said and they laughed. “Not quite a baby, but she's 8 months and once we go through the red tape she'll probably be about one maybe 18 months by the time you get her.”

“We don't care, as long as we get her,” Novak said with a huge smile. “We're getting another daughter.”

“Theo with two sisters?” Roger asked and Novak smacked him on the arm. “What?”

“Would you rather Rose have two brothers?” he asked and Roger grimaced.

“Never mind,” he said. “We could always adopt another boy in the future,” he suggested. “Make it even,” he added. Novak chuckled before giving Mirka a big hug. “Thank you. Thank you,” he said and she chuckled.

“You're welcome.”

Several days later, Novak made it through the first couple of his rounds. He was in the shower when he heard it. Moaning. It was very faint, but he was hearing it through the walls of the showers. He turned off the water and wrapped a towel around his waist before heading out to investigate. He heard French words streaming through the soft moans. He recognized Jaques's voice right away. So that would mean.... Novak let his mouth go into a curled smiled as he began to dry himself off. It reminded him of the days he and Roger snuck around in the showers and locker rooms at tournaments to be together.

Novak went into the locker room to get changed into clothes. He was tying up his shoes when he heard very happy whistling. He smiled seeing Jaques coming into view. He stopped seeing Novak leaning against the lockers. “Afternoon,” the Serbian said. The Frenchman chuckled nervously before opening his mouth to ask a question. “Yeah, I heard you,” Novak said.

“Sorry.”

“Just be glad it was me and not someone else,” he said. “You have to be careful, Jaques,” he added.

“But didn't you and Roger do it this way?” Jaques asked.

“Yes, but, your partner isn't a tennis player. Only tennis players are allowed in the locker rooms and showers. You're taking a big risk sneaking him into the showers to be with him,” Novak said. “The only reason Roger and I were able to get away with it, is because we were both players.”

“I know, it's just, I can't risk my parents seeing us together,” he said. “Henri has been a friend to me over the years and he's not really a part of my group.”

“Then you make him a part of your group. Make him a personal assistant or whatever. What does he do for a living?”

“He's a dietitian, but I already have one.”

“Does that one know you like Henri does?”

“No,” Jaques said. 

“Then fire his ass and make Henri your dietitian,” he said. “Simple as that.”

“My father won't go for it,” Jaques said. 

“Hey, you are the player. You can't be letting him make your decisions for you. I did that when I first started out before I started seeing Roger. Being with Roger changed me and being with Henri changes you, right?”

“Yeah,” Jaques said. 

“Start by changing your team a bit and go from there. If Henri is part of your team, your parents won't even think twice about his presence in yours,” he said. “If you think about it,” he started to say as he lifted his bags up, “it was actually harder for me and Roger to get around because we were rival players.”

“Right,” he said. “Marcella is helping,” he said, mentioning his sister. “She's been trying to slowly get Mum onto our side,” he laughed and Novak chuckled. “Congrats on your win.”

“You, too,” Novak said before leaving the locker room. 

 

Roger looked up from playing with the kids to see his tired husband walk into the hotel room. “Hey, there,” he said and Novak let out a yawn.

“Hey,” Novak said through the yawn.

“Tired?”

“I'm sorry. Were my tonsils showing?” he asked and Roger laughed as he left the kids to their own devices on the floor. He followed Novak into the bedroom of their suite. “If you're feeling randy, fair warning, I may fall asleep on you,” he said and Roger laughed. 

“I’m going to put the kids to bed,” he said before kissing Novak on the cheek. Novak let out a tired nod before stripping his clothes off. He was completely naked when he climbed into the bed. Roger came back from putting the kids down to find his husband fast asleep. He let out a chuckle before crawling into bed with his husband. He seemed miffed that he was naked as the tennis player practically wrapped himself against Roger in his sleep.

Days later……..

Semifinals were hard, but for Novak, with him being older, they took a toll on his body. Every single set went to a tie break that went into double digits. Every muscle in his body hurt. And to top it off, he lost. To Jaques. The kid had a humongous smile on his face. “I am so sore, babe,” he said. Roger let out a sigh of pain for his husband. 

“Want me to rub you down?” he asked.

“Oh, honey, I’m too tired for that,” he said and Roger chuckled. “All that work and I didn't win,” he said. Roger smiled as Novak pulled the covers over himself and plopped his head on the pillow.

“I don't think you've worked that hard since that Australian Open final with Rafa,” Roger said before looking down. Novak was fast asleep. Roger smiled before putting his book down and kissed Novak on the head. He turned off the light and snuggled up next to his husband. 

 

They decided to stay in New York for a few days before flying home to Switzerland. They took the twins to the Central Park Zoo, the One World Trade center and the memorial for the events of 9/11. After doing touristy things, they took the kids to dinner to break the news of the new baby. They got the kids settled into chairs and were looking over their menus. “Can we order anything we want?” Theo asked.

“Anything you want,” Roger said. They both squealed. “That’s on the menu,” he added and they groaned out in disappointment. Novak let out a chuckle as his husband scolded their children. The waitress came back with their drinks and they ordered their food. Once the waitress was gone, Novak cleared his throat to get their kids attention.

“So, we have something to tell you guys,” Novak said.

“What?” Theo asked.

“Daddy and I are going to adopt a baby. You guys are going to be a big brother and sister,” he said and they both seemed to be silent as they took it in. 

“A brother or sister?” Rosie asked.

“A sister,” Roger said and Theo let out a disappointed sigh before letting out a whine. 

“I don’t want a sister,” he cried as Rosie let out a gleeful shout. 

“Yay!” she shouted out causing Roger to put his hand over her mouth. 

“Not so loud,” he said sternly. “We don’t want everyone else to know just yet.”

“Why not?” she asked.

“It’s going to be a while until we get her,” Novak said. “There’s a lot of red tape we have to go through. We’re adopting her from China,” he said.

“So, she won’t be here tomorrow?” she asked.

“No, honey. It will probably won’t be until next year til we get her,” Roger said.

“Okay,” she said.

 

After their dinner, they headed back to the hotel. The whole day wore the kids out and they were out like lights when they hit the bed. Novak let out a sigh as he laid down on their own bed on the other side of the suite. Roger let out an equally tired sigh as he laid down next to him. “Are we really sure we want a third and a fourth?” Novak asked and Roger chuckled. He got his arm underneath Novak and pulled him on top of him. Novak let out a sigh as he settled himself on top of his husband. 

“We handled two at once,” Roger said. “The new kid isn’t going to be a newborn like those two,” he said gesturing with his finger, pointing across the room.

“Eighteen months, maybe older,” Novak said, his head laying on Roger’s chest. “Our sex life is going to go from lukewarm to chilled once we have that new baby.”

“You’re being over dramatic,” Roger said kissing Novak’s head.

“Really? What are we currently not doing because we were just out on day with our kids?”

“Do you want to have sex?” Roger asked.

“I’m too tired,” Novak said and Roger chuckled. “I still love you, though,” he said.

“I love you, too.” They laid together on the bed, listening to the clock beside their bed tick. “So, want to schedule some sex for next week?” Roger asked causing Novak to laugh out.

End of Chapter Sixteen


End file.
